Broken
by ThePhantomPixie
Summary: Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one texan vampire repair the shards of her existance, or will he push her that one step too far? AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue
1. Chapter One

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'  
**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one texan vampire repair the shards of her existance, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

The war had been difficult on everyone. Bloody and unforgiving. Loved ones were lost alongside those who fought to destroy them. Their friends and family mourned for those who gave their lives for 'The Greater Good' both willingly and not. Many people now hated that phrase. 'The Greater Good' had done nothing in the way of good since the famous Albus Dumbledore introduced it to the wizarding world almost forty years in the past. Those who worked for 'The Greater Good' were tired, they were sick and many broken farther than they wished to admit. The ones whose lives were taken from them and those who lay them down for the sake of defeating one who was said to be the darkest wizard of all time were for the most part decorated hero's. However, those who knew the inner workings of the defeat, who on the outside were busy celebrating the ultimate victory that was the downfall of the darkest wizard known to the world, remained ever vigilant of the remaining Death Eaters that became rogue and scattered around the world. For the first few months, the Minister for Magic of the time, Rufus Scrimgeour attempted to claim the victory as one made by the attempts of the Aurors and those working on the front lines and in the papers. The better publicity he could gain from the war, the easier his office would be. Only the remaining Order of the Phoenix members who survived the final battle at Hogwarts knew the truth about the level of deceit the ministry of magic had fed to the general public over the years. And of them only three knew how deep the terrors of the war had run. Yet they had held strong. Became a single sighting unit once more and told the wizarding world that there was indeed no need for them anymore and returned to their studies.

At least, that was the guise that left many people believing their world was once again returning to normal.

To their knowledge, even the saviors of the wizarding were going about their normal lives like nothing happened.

Of course; when did the Golden Trio ever do things the way they were supposed to be done.

Harry Potter, wealthy beyond all imagination due not only to the Potter fortune; but that of the Black family fortune and status left to him in the will of one Sirius Orion Black and indeed his own reward for his Order of Merlin: First Class for the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort, now held a steady income of investments and was making life with his girlfriend Ginny wonderfully enriched now that the war had ended. They had moved out of the now rebuilt Burrow and taken over his Godfathers old home in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It made for a place where they could get away from the media while Ginny was able to floo back and forth to the house at the weekends.

Harry remained a valid member of the order, although his missions never began without a clever glamour charm to alter his appearance. For now, Harry Potter had disappeared. Replaced by a stockier, golden haired menace whose smug smirk could rival that of the Malfoys. He and his best friend Ron would tag team, however when the red haired member returned from missions it was always into the warm arms of his beloved girlfriend. Lavender Brown. Despite everything that had transpired from the final battle, that kiss they had shared had become a pivotal moment in their relationship. It was awkward, without emotion and in all reality, Ronald had compared it to kissing Ginny.

Ronald and Hermione had agreed that their impromptu kiss on the battlefield was simply one of relief for being alive. Not a continuing relationship between them that had in all honest been rocky from day one.

The boys enjoyed the freedom that came with the compensation money from the ministry, Ron choosing to use most of in rebuilding the burrow, a more sizable home where the family no longer lived in extreme poverty despite the numbers. His brothers and Ginny had never been more proud of him.

However within all the excitement few noticed the growing bags under the eyes of one Hermione Granger. Reminded nightly during hours of intense nightmares of the demons witnessed during the war, she had resolved herself in taking dreamless sleep potions nightly. The resulting mood swings were something akin to her studying for an exam and many believed her simply throwing herself into her studies again. It had hurt her that no-one spared a thought for her inner turmoil; however it gave her great pleasure knowing that at the same time they would never pester her with thoughts of remaining optimistic.

The facts had remained, she was liability within the order considering the actual rise in muggle attacks. They could not be doing with having a muggle-born when the Death Eaters were still at large. despite their lack of co-ordination and the much higher survival rates, they were attacks all the same. It was for that reason, and that reason alone that Hermione fled from the comforts of England. From the security of Europe and resolved herself in going to a place where she knew no-one could know her name. After all, she was still being stopped in the streets for autograph signings. She was the only one who kept her appearance. Using the complex and draining glamours to hide the many painful scars that littered her body and reminded her of the days where she was on the run, forced into hiding from the very world that had plucked her from her own reality..

Of course, as luck would have it the one remaining sign of her past could not be glamoured away. Cutting from her right shoulders all the way down to under her left breast shone an ugly purple welt. It occasionally reacted to apparation magic and it burned whenever she cast the complex runic glamours over herself. But it was an unfortunate side effect of fighting in a war from the age of eleven for the rights of people far older than her. Being thrust into a responsibility when she was from a completely different world. One where she believed, once the war was over she would once more belong. Keeping her wand with her at all times as a precaution made her feel safer. Yet at all times looking over her shoulders and documenting her surroundings. Listening to the gentle hum of the magic in her brain. It told her whenever things were not quite right. It warned her when things were not distinctly muggle and unfortunately, it was the same thing that made her nightmares all the more real each time they visited her in her sleep. It seemed dreamless sleep potions were not as potent without their resident potions master around to increase their strength.

It had been four months from when she had set off from England. Keeping to hotels, doing the best she could at being a tourist that she came across the correct town. The small sign welcoming her to Forks, Washington was charming. Covered in the same green moss that surrounded the area. It made her think rather fondly of Hogwarts. Of her first moments catching a glimpse of it. It was such an easy time back then, when the only thing hounding her and her two best friends just happened to be a fifteen foot tall mountain troll with a mucus problem. Simpler days indeed.

As she took herself around the new and alien area that was completely muggle as confirmed by the American Ministry of Magic she noted the school that the locals all attended. Before arriving and with weeks of time in advance she had been enrolled with the correct assumed cover story that she was a transfer student who had finished school early. Thus meaning she would not be taking any exams, simply absorbing the information given to her. She could not claim that she had the qualifications. But she could tell the authorities that she finished high school to the level that they set for those in their country. The American wizarding president being somewhat more lenient in her going to muggle school considering all that she had done for the wizarding world, not simply for Britain. After all, who was going to begrudge _Hermione Granger - one third of the famous Golden Trio _ the chance to go to a school? Definitely not he.

"Better get this over with ..." She mumbled softly, swinging her left over the enchanted motorbike that had once belonged to Sirius Black. A 'going away' gift as Harry had put it. It was the same machine that had carried him to the Dursleys all those years ago and he simply wanted nothing to do with it. Even after Mr Weasleys fixing it and removing the side car the 1959 Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville was given with less than a mumbled thanks from either party and was the sole transportation used by the war veteran of eighteen. It was a terrible thought that so many years ago this same bike found the dead Potters house in Godrics Hollow the night that changed everything. That it was the bearer of so many negative thoughts. Yet at the same time it was far bigger a thrill to simply sit astride the great motor and hear it roar into life. Magically enchanted once to fit someone the size of Hagrid it was now returned for the use of a single person. She had no intention of sharing or letting anyone ride the beautiful machine, so there was certainly no need for there being extra seating.

Giving the motor a good roaring start Hermione set off from her new home, a two bedroom house not five miles from the school. A short enough ride that she could get there in a solid ten minutes. It gave her time to take a route around town, give her a look into the people around her and thankfully, take in whatever possible escape routes she may need in the future should the position arise. Her own fortune from her Order of Merlin first class was enough so that the humble house made not a dent in her bank account. How Harry could cope with such a large sum of money was unthinkable.

With a large black helmet covering her face and enough leather to make a cow worry, Hermione reached the school easily enough. She had found the idea of waiting to go back to school simply horrific and managed to get her first day settled right in the middle of term, meaning she could slot right in without need of a fanfare or any sort of extra attention. Easing the motor down to a low hum she looked around and was startled by the sheer amount of people around her who watched with fascination. _Brilliant._ She thought with a tinge of suppressed anxiety. _I'm the freak all over again. Bloody brilliant._

Bringing the bike into one of the free parking spots she looked around her through the visor and gave a weak sigh. People were staring intently at her and obviously wondering who the new kid was. Some of the girls mistaking her for a guy. Forgivable, as Hermione had never really dressed like a female; yet insulting at the same time. She had felt America would not boast such stereotypical images of people on motorbikes being all male. Shame.

Swinging her leg over the bike and picking up shoulder bag from the compartment at the back of the bike - another handy addition - Hermione gave the crowd a second to chance them looking away before she reached up and removed the helmet, hearing a resounding gasp and the very female looking brunette let her hair fall down over her shoulders. Now sitting relatively more tame around the middle of her back the brown tresses that she had wrestled with during school had seemed to even out given the attention it needed. A short cry of "Oh my god! It's a girl!" Made her smirk, thanking Merlin that her wand was tucked safely away within her sleeve and at hand she didn't even bother locking away the bike. Knowing anyone who sat on it would face the wrath of her wards. Namely was very nasty bout of the runs for anyone who sat down and a case of warts to anyone who handled it too roughly. A simple modification of the 'SNEAK' charm she had created during her time in Fifth Year.

Today would be a good day.

Today would not be about the war.

Today would be a new beginning.

Today, Hermione Granger was a free witch.

* * *

**Author Note:** I hope that this story retains its popularity from when it was first posted. However, as I am editing the story I should be able to catch any Gramatical or Spelling errors that I noticed have cropped up in the chapters to follow. If you do or do not like what you read, remember to leave a Review as it is the only way I can improve on my writing.

**_Next Time_: "Tucking her hair up into a messy bun before slipping her helmet over the top and pushing her wand back up into her tight leather jacket she revved the machine into life and set off. Roaring down the roads once more. All the while feeling a strange buzzing at the back of her mind as a pair of golden eyes watched her from the nearby trees."**


	2. Chapter Two

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one texan vampire repair the shards of her existance, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review

* * *

_

_**Last Time:**_** "Today would be a good day.**

**Today would not be about the war.**

**Today would be a new beginning.**

**Today, Hermione Granger was a free witch."**

_(Hermione's Point of View)_

The day was seemingly uneventful considering what I knew of schooling from Hogwarts. There we no trolls, no Dragons, no Boggarts, Basilisks, Hippogryffs, Three Headed Dogs affectionately known as fluffy guarding the key to immortality or Blast Ended Skrewts. No Devils snare to get out of or prisoners to break free by way of time travel and most definitely no dark lords. Then again, the bright sunshine that I hadn't expected in the place commonly quoted as the 'rainiest town in America' -while not unwelcome to her pale skin - made it more difficult walking around in a thick leather jacket and black skinny jeans that emphasised just how difficult my time on the run from the Death Eaters had been. There had been little time on the run for such comforts as healthy balanced meals and by now it was showing.

I missed my emblazoned red and gold robes, my uniform skirt and tie, my dragon hide gloves and boots. I missed the constant noise of quills scratching against parchment, the horrid hooting of owls at every given time and oddly enough … I even missed Potions class. Yet i knew that getting through at least my first day in the school I would find it easier to understand the way the classes worked. So far I had sat at the back of ever class after a brief introduction and awkward awe filled silence at my accent. No-one had expected the thick English accent apparently, and with the strange looks they gave me over my name one word simply sated them.

'Shakespeare'.

It had been no secret during my childhood that I was named after a fictional character in a play, but it did make my time in school more difficult given the way my muggle friends reacted to having such a person around them. I guessed this was just the same group of muggles, simply older and Americanised.

Ever since I entered Hogwarts for the first time I knew my life would change, I anticipated the thrill of challenges and threw myself into my work. Normally managing to be ahead of everyone with little effort. Here I knew nothing of the curriculum and had to make do with the fact that no-one was going to tell me anything helpful since I was not to sit any exam at the end of the year. Loss for them. Loss for me. It meant I had no homework to do. that meant less studying and more time devoted to mourning the loss of a life that I believed I could enjoy until my dying days. Never the less it made the transition period easier in many ways when no-one knew about mountain trolls, or Voldemort, or Bellatrix Lestrange ... that woman to this day continued to create chills down my spine. she was a constant reminder that magic was as dangerous as it was beautiful. No matter how little prompt i needed in being reminded of such matters.

The massive scar that I hid from sight at all times did that for me. Each time I moved it burned me, every time I took a new breath I was reminded of the duel with Antonin Dolahov in the Department of Mysteries when I was only fifteen. Expected to defend myself against a man over three times my age. Whoever believed we were special had never seen the looks of fear on us as children. Or ... more likely, they simply chose to ignore the overwhelming fear emanating from us at all times. It wouldn't have been the first time the Order or the Ministry thought they knew better than those actually going against the dark wizards.

"Right guys, break into partners. Time for your class assignment!"

the resounding groans around the room served to give me the idea that this teacher was something of a sticker for group projects, no matter the subject. As it was American History I knew I was going to have trouble getting anything done for the teacher. Usually at this point the class would break off into the pairs they had arrived. indicating a lack of warmth from the student body. Perhaps it was just me, did my magic make me something of an avoidance for them? I had never felt such things when i walked around town.

then again, I could put it down to the whole Idea of the new girl knowing nothing and to befriend her would bring a new level of maturity to the student body that many of them would not be able to cope with the responsibility of a potential clingy person waiting for them to do everything and show them everything that was possibly existing on the subject. However, surprisingly the teacher gave me a sympathetic look and gave me a simple gesture toward an empty desk, muttering that the other occupant was off sick but he would be the best partner for someone like me.

Someone like me. He doesn't know what I am. Poor soul that was caught having to work with me for the rest of the term. It seemed as Circe herself was trying my patience. My life would never be the one I wanted. I would simply have to accept it. Of course the muggles would never be able to know that I was something different from them, it would break one of the most fundamental rules of the wizarding world and I highly doubted the obliviators would be pleased having to erase the memories of an entire town in north America. That and the wizarding president would not be pleased about her lack of discretion. At least it would all be over in a year. She only needed the one year finishing the schooling system in America.

Thankfully, due to the fact that i was not expected to do much more than take notes, the class moved quickly. Letting me take time to appreciate the sheer amount of history that needed to go into any one of these projects. For someone to really understand something like this they must really have an affinity for the subject. Much in the way I had for charms and transfiguration. Of course something like American history was not terribly boring like History of magic; and thanks to the selection in the school library I was sure i would be able to exhaust the subject within at least a week. For now, I simply needed to get through the day.

By the end of the day however I found that the temptation of a school library was not as appealing as the thought of owning the books myself. Overhearing from some of the other students that there was a book store nearby I would be able to get some money together and keep them to myself. Something of my old life that I had retained. I would always enjoy books, it was something that had been present before i went to Hogwarts and thankfully was something that had stayed after. If i had nothing else in the world, i knew i would always have my books. So, once the final bell had rang my one thought was trained on getting on my bike and getting out of the atmosphere of school.

The bike ride wasn't long to the center of Forks where the book store was situated. Without even dropping off my stuff at the house I descended down the streets on the motor. Roaring down the street and making sure with each minute that passed that the machine stayed firmly on the ground. It would do no good to take off at a time like this. Being afraid of heights in her youth, Hermione found that being off the ground felt easier on the bike. Far more than it had been on a thin broomstick where there was no real seat to support me. the motorbike however was specially made to hold one person safely. Its muggle design was one that Mr Weasley had simply enhanced. Added with my own cushioning and sticking charms whenever I sat on the plush leather seat it made the ride all the easier. the handlebars helped too however.

The bookshop was neither large no fancy. It suited the town well with its local and customer based look. It held no up market charm or overworked ploys to get readers in. Simply the draw of books that were needed. That was all that I had ever seen the need for in bookshops. But oh how I missed Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey, I was wondering where you keep your books on American History? I need to choose a subject for class and I'd like to learn as much as i can as a basis." I said in a low voice to the shop keeper. Giving what I hoped was a soft smile. I never smiled much after the war. I never believed there was enough reason to truly be happy. I was alone in another world. Literally. I had seen horrors that people more than twice my age should not be subjected to and had been tortured on more than one occasion for the sake of a supremacy that would ultimately mean the downfall of the hypocritical leader.

"Oh yes dear. The fourth and fifth stack from the back. It ranges from the puritan settlers right to the civil war. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." she said sweetly, obviously being used to students grumbling over books. What she didn't expect was twenty minutes later to find the my returning, arms laden with books wanting to purchase them _all_. "... a-are you sure? That's going to cost quite a bit dear."

"I checked the pricing." I said plainly, handing over a few of my larger muggle notes to the woman. Expressing my wish to forgo the change and left with no words. silently taking my wand out of its holder up my sleeve and mumbling a short incantation before putting all the books in my magically enlarged bag; each one making no difference to the look of the outside of it nor the weight before sliding back onto the back of the bike. Tucking my hair up into a messy bun before slipping my helmet over the top and pushing her wand back up into her tight leather jacket I revved the machine into life and set off. Roaring down the roads once more.

All the while feeling a strange buzzing at the back of my mind as a pair of golden eyes watched me from the nearby trees. High up, looking down. A strange feral glint in his eyes as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he retreated into the shadows once again. Making his way back to his home where his parents and brother would be interest to know what had got him so worked up.

* * *

**Author Note:** I'm glad to see that this story still retains its popularity. Hopefully, by the time I get back into the swing of it I should be spouting off more chapters quicker. At the minute I am busy re-working old chapters in an attempt to make it flow better to suit my personal standards. Thanks for reading!

_**Next Time**_**:"This was torture. Pure, torture. The burning in my throat felt like sharp pins where scratching down my windpipe; making it hard to breath let alone think"**


	3. Chapter Three

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one texan vampire repair the shards of her existance, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K**.**Rowling**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review

* * *

_

_**Last Time:**_** "**_**A strange feral glint in his eyes as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he retreated into the shadows once again. Making his way back to his home where his parents and brother would be interest to know what had got him so worked up".**_

_(Hermione's Point of View)_

Upon returning myself back at the house I had found myself living in, I relished in the feel of the the rain that had from seemingly no-where sprung out of the sky and battered down onto the ground. It reminded me of home. Of Hogwarts. Of years sitting in the common room of Gryffindor Tower listening to the rain fall around the castle while attempting to get Harry and Ron to do their Transfiguration homework, or listening to them yet again fight over a pointless game of Wizard's Chess. Listening to each tiny raindrop as it ran down the old stone walls in torrents, watched as the lake became a dancing mess on the surface. Knowing that beneath it the creatures saw no difference in their lives. It was not often that my thoughts travelled to those who dwell below the surface of the black lake. My few encounters with them had all proven themselves to be beasts beyond my own nature, ones whose existence did not entail the politeness that both wizarding and muggle societies found themselves creating. One could not imagine the giant Squid of the lake popping out to shake hands when dealing with the many thousands of rowdy students that flowed through the castle year after year. They lived freely, more in touch with their basic needs than humans.

I say humans, it is the one word that can quite successfully encompass those of the world I left behind without challenging their race. Vampire, werewolves, centaurs, purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns ... we were all _humans._

At least, most of them were.

Few individuals in my eyes deserved the title of 'monster' in the world. Wizarding or otherwise, however there were those that still haunted me in my dreams. When my subconscious ruled over my thoughts and all rational thinking fled my overworked brain. When my guard was down. More often than not I was subjected to nightmares so terrifying. Of nights on the run. Of bone white masks, black robes, horrifying green lights and a face so frightening that each time the feral glint in his eyes caught the moonlight it made me shoot up in my bed and rush to the bathroom. Turning on the water and putting my hands either side of the sink.

I did nothing _with_ the water. Nor was I really awake. Yet the comfort of doing something away from the bedroom; of having a routine, eased me slightly. It did not halt the terrified screams. Nor the sobbing that came afterwards as I sank to the ground. Listening to the flowing water that seemed to always sooth my mind. Water was a comfort for me. For so long I has listened to it in the rain from the comforts of a Scottish Castle that, to muggles, was simply a ruin where upon coming too close made them remember something they desperately needed to do.

So the rain that was seeping through my jeans and down the back of my neck was a welcome change to the terribly warm sunshine that for the biggest part of the day had dominated my sight. I preferred the rain. Sunshine made things more difficult to see. I could only find bright lights shooting from odd places when it was a bright day. When it rained the dreary weather was a comfort that gave me access to all surroundings. I could take in the sights, assess my position and retain any and all spells that my overly intelligent mind had absorbed over the years. War had not been kind to me.

More than once I found myself standing in front of a full length mirror, taking off the glamours on my body and staring with cold eyes at the scars that devoured my once flawless skin. Many of them a deep purple from being curses, others the result of badly placed severing charms or a sickening twist where muggle knives were used against me in interrogation torture. A fitting punishment for being born a child of _mud!_ Over the years I had learned not to let the term _mudblood_ affect me. It was only a word now. A reminder of a time long gone and enemies long vanquished.

Oh how i wished that were so.

The one that caused me distress however was the thick line of almost black skin that ran from my right shoulder, down between the valley of my breasts to rest below the left. A constant reminder of the night in the Department of Mysteries. On my right hip lay another. A curse from Fenrir Greyback. A werewolf more commonly known for his murderous traits than his magic. In all honesty it had confused me to see the feral man with a wand in hand. However short lived my reactions were. At that point I found myself on the wrong end of Bellatrix' _cruciatus_ curse, rather than being able to focus my mind on much else.

The promise of a new life had been greatly over sold. Each time the I got to the house I claimed as my own and sat down in front of the fireplace in the room which I had decorated in the exact image of the Gryffindor Common Room I was reminded of who I was. Of _what_ I was. Of what I had done over the years. The people I had met, and destroyed. Those who, around me had so willingly given their lives for the cause of the greater good that even now posed the threat. The war was over, but the battles remained. The fight to bring justice to those who for no reason other than their pureblood doctrine had wanted to kill me off at the age of eleven. I had never had much of childhood at Hogwarts. I was from such a young age picked to be at the side of someone whose reluctance had been his biggest strength in the end. Even if it meant giving up all the family he had gained over the years.

Sure, The Weasleys took him in as their own and his relationship with Ginny was good. But I could always tell there was still a part of him missing. The moment Sirius Black fell through the veil I saw in his eyes how he lost his parents all over again. It was too much. He was losing everything and everyone for the sake of a prophecy that for the life of me, I couldn't even remember now.

'_no! not now. be calm Hermione. Nobody here knows you. Here you can be free.' _I adamantly told myself. Swinging my leg off the bike and turning off the motor. Leaving it locked with a quick "Impervius" and a twist of my hand - wandless magic was a god send in a muggle environment- over it to protect the fragile mechanics from the rain. With a heavy sigh I slid the helmet from my head. Letting my hair get wet from the rain and taking a deep breath. Again, the same niggling at the back of my mind reminded me that my magic was always on guard. Yet there was something different. There was no creature to be seen around, it could possibly be a magical creature. Something as harmless as a Jobberknoll sitting in the trees. No need for me to fly off the broomstick so to speak. However, as a precaution. once inside the safety of my house I warded the building against any sort of magical creature other than myself and muggles. It would not be a good idea to randomly disappear a building. Checking the clock I sighed. Just enough time for a small dinner before divesting into the many books. Tomorrow hopefully would go smoother.

* * *

_(Jasper's Point of View)_

This was torture.

Pure, torture. The burning in my throat felt like sharp pins where scratching down my windpipe; making it hard to breath let alone think. Thankful for a vampires ability to go on without breathing for a while I breathed out and held for an uncomfortable about of time. I would not fall off the wagon again, but for some reason I was wondering why Alice had not returned my phone call. Asking her to tell me what was happening. There had been nothing this strong even when I worked with Maria in the vampire wars of the south. Charlotte and Peter never got cravings this bad. It was torture. Yet somewhere deep down there was a strange longing that I could identify as not belonging with the burn of wanting to feed from the unsuspecting human. It was something of an annoyance as my coal black eyes took in the image from a tree top across the street. There. Sat in front of a fire with books strewn around her was a brown haired girl that from what i could tell did not look all that different from any other around school. she was pretty … very pretty in fact, but the burning once again prevented me from seeing anything truly spectacular about a human other than the gentle thrumming of their veins against their skin. Oh how i wanted to simply tear out her th-_ 'NO! not again! not this time! Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! Get a grip of yourself!'_

I could so easily have killed the poor human at the bookshop. Yet what perplexed me about the situation was my inability to get anywhere physically _near_ her. Never mind attack her.

It was like there was an invisible wall that even with my heightened sight I could not detect. I could however taste something in the a vampire I was used to the sensation of being able to taste the air around me, but this _thing_ ... It wasn't present, like it would be from a person, nor was it the area. It was not grounded enough. It was like there was a space between air and the solid area. It tasted fruity? _purple_? It was such an odd sensation that momentarily my entire though pattern was distracted from the heavenly scent of the poor humans blood. However momentarily it was. Soon enough I had thrown myself away from the building and into the surrounding woodlands, growling angrily and moved with such a ferocity that in my haste I took out two full grown black bears and an elk. Enough to sate the gnawing hunger I had prolonged thanks to the growing threat of something in the area resembling somewhat, a giant wolf. Of course Carlisle and the others remained certain it was a group of tribal boys close to town, but it did not make me any more comfortable knowing that there were wild animals masquerading as humans in the next town. Even if it was the local reservation.

I usually starved myself as a means of recovering from over seventy years of surviving on human blood. the longer i starved myself, then feasted on animal blood, the easier the transition would be for me to get the control the rest of the family had.

The rain pelting overhead had, until the point where I had taken down the three animals, remained unnoticed. It was only when the mixture of blood and rain running down my face made a small puddle forming at my feet turned a strange shade of pink that I knew I had to be returning home. I would tell no-one, keep Eddy out of my head hopefully for at least one night. That would be what i needed. Some time to think for myself without his probing interference. If i could manage that, then perhaps it would be time for a little chat with my 'father'.

* * *

**Author Note:** I'm glad to see that this story still retains its popularity. Hopefully, by the time I get back into the swing of it I should be spouting off more chapters quicker. At the minute I am busy re-working old chapters in an attempt to make it flow better to suit my personal standards. Thanks for reading!

_**Next Time**_**:"****The panic and despair rolling off her was almost crippling, but i had anticipated it. this was not the first time she had felt such things about me when she had visions including humans. It was to be a long night before i returned to school the next morning."**


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one Texan vampire repair the shards of her existence, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K**.**Rowling**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

**_Last Time: "If I could manage that, then perhaps it would be time for a little chat with my 'father'."_**

_(Jasper POV)_

As I fled home, my thoughts remained around the taste of purple that had perplexed me more than I would dare say it did. There was nothing logical about it, nor was there anything that gave an indication to me that it was from my world. All I knew was that it was not _human_. Why could I not figure out what the damned taste was! I, a three century old vampire was unable to figure out something as simple as an instinctual taste in the air.

'_Only it isn't in the air! It was more than just the air!'_ My thoughts snarled at me. Years of living as a beast had taken its toll and often I was left with the residual ferocity that had dominated my life for hundreds of years. The years before I met the Cullen's. Before I met Alice.

She was the reason I had tried to stop my diet of eating humans, of draining them dry and leaving them either dead or near enough to it. My days of stalking the earth a feral monster over and my life as a free man withering away before my very eyes.

Unlike the rest of the Cullen's, I had not yet developed the clear golden hue in my eyes that many in the town believed to be the result of a rare medical disorder, the reason for which we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Being a doctor, Carlisle was the best suited to look after what was said to be the result of a genetic defect that did no damage to the eye, but simply changed the colour to a golden Amber. Mine however; they still had an orange tinge to them. Human blood, the thing I had lived on for centuries, gave us vampires the distinctive red. Animal blood, the 'vegitarian' lifestyle that the Cullen's had adopted, gave them their colour. Obviously, it would take a few more decades before I finally got rid of the human blood still residing in my system. My eyes the clear testament to my failures over the years.

Yet the Cullen's, like a true family stayed by my side during my mistakes. They did not abandon me as I believed they would, nor did they ostracise me for my mistakes. I was forgiven, the even was not forgotten but as a collected _we_ moved on. I was lucky in a way to have them by my side.

On the other hand. I had never known such a gnawing hunger as when I fed on animals. It did nothing to assuage my thirst. I knew how filling and how sweet human blood tasted. It was like nothing I could ever describe. Like an other worldly feeling that filled me until I was full. Truly full.

The Cullen's did not know what it was like to feel truly full. They knew nothing about what it was like to really feed for weeks and months at a time before their body sloshed with the blood of the dead. Their life for mine. Not a fair trade, but it was my existence in the balance. I was not known for my compassion. Despite my abilities.

Soon enough, I had curled my way through the window of the ground floor of the glass walled building. Not something that many people would expect of a vampires home. But we did not die in sunlight; we did not cower from religious artefacts. The myths that vampires of old has imposed upon our kind just made it easier for us to blend in with the people around us. Of course it was far easier to blend in when the sun was not prominent. Not because we would as believed, burst into flames. But a group of students sparkling like thousands of microscopic diamonds had been surgically fused to their skin whenever the sun shone down on them did not exactly scream "normal" to the regular Joe and Jane of society. No, it was easier to stay away from the humans. It was the biggest reason why our home was so far out from the locals. A good 10 miles off the main road from Forks, Washington. Turning right down an almost invisible side road and on for a further four miles through nothing but thick uninviting forest before bursting into view of the bright and beautiful house.

"Evenin'" I drawled, my southern accent one of the few things that remained of my mother tongue. Living, dying and fighting in the south during the days of the American Civil war meant that, like a true Southern Gentleman, my airs and graces ... and my accent ... lay dormant within me. Waiting for something to awaken it once again.

It always showed when I was truly hungry.

"Jasper! My boy, how are you today?" My 'Father' greeted. Carlisle. His platinum blonde hair one of the things that allowed the illusion that he was my biological relative. He always greeted me with such compassion, such gentle caring and forgiveness that it took no effort at all to return the smile that he was beaming at me. Although words failed me when his first 'childe' ... Edward ... stormed into the room and turned at me.

"Do you have _any_ idea how close you were to exposing yourself today?" He fumed, his auburn hair allowed a good amount of stereotypical anger to come through as he pointed his finger accusingly.

"Well, I don't know what you're talkin' about Edward. But you got me, _how_ close did I come today?" I gave a smirk. Knowing it was driving the boy wild that I was not respecting him the way he demanded that I should. But I had no reason to. I was old enough to be the boy's great-great-great-great-great granddaddy. I was alive for centuries before he was even a twinkle in his daddy's eye. But every chance he got, the boy tried to sass me. I wasn't buying it though. I simply annoyed him with daily amounts of annoying theme tunes, mainly from the television, or catchy tunes that I had picked up over the centuries.

"That _girl!_" He snarled.

_oh._

"Darn right '_oh_' you great oaf! Do you know how many scenarios Alice had visions for because you were actually debating whether or not to simply attack a _human_ in _public?_" Were he human, he would be panting with the fury of his rant; his face would have flushed with anger. But like me, he was a vampire. Like my wife Alice and me, he had a special ... ability. Edward could read minds. There was no person alive he was yet unable to read like an open book. Usually he complains at the frivolity of the human mind, but at least he didn't have to contend with the barrage of emotions that a human teenager feels on more than just a daily basis. He did not have to go through their emotions every single day. Thousands of humans feeling thousands of emotions what felt like a thousand times every single day. And not once did it get any easier. The raging lust that was felt from the males as they watched the females, the sickeningly sweet love that countless unlucky teenage girls felt as they watched the 'love of their life' ignore them. The painful depression that followed the rejection of not being accepted by their peers.

That being said I wouldn't want to listen to them complain about their emotions either. We both got a pretty bad deal in that sense.

However I had the perk of being able to manipulate the emotions of those around me.

I had enough power to theoretically brainwash the entire state if I wanted to.

If I wanted to.

"Jasper! Are you even listening to me?" He groused, realising that I wasn't even focusing my full attention to his rant. "Alice has been in a state ever since she had the first vision of that girl! What is wrong with you?"

"Jasper? ..." The small voice of my normally hyperactive pixie of a wife spoke from the doorway. Her face so open that I didn't even need to read her emotions to find out how she was feeling about this. The panic and despair rolling off her was almost crippling, but I had anticipated it. This was not the first time she had felt such things about me when she had visions including humans. It was to be a long night before I returned to school the next morning. "Jazzy? We need to talk. In private."

_Great._

* * *

_(Hermione POV)_

Why couldn't I shake this feeling that someone had been watching me today? I know there are _always _people staring at me. I'm new, I'm English. People here fawn over that rubbish. But it was a different kind of feeling. It made my magic take notice. Nothing had done that since my last mission. The one that made me decide to leave the order, the UK ... the continent.

It made my nerves stand on end. If someone was watching me and they were not muggles, then I seriously needed to rethink my living here.

Which was a problem, as I had already agreed with the American Magical President that I would live here for at least the next three years under the care of the American Magical embassy until I turned 21, the legal age over here to be a true adult. At the time it seemed like a fairly simple idea. It sounded like it was the answer to all my problems, simply live in America for a long enough time, have people try and forget that I was a target before perhaps reaching back into the Magical world in Britain and seeing if the tattered remains of whatever friendships I had when I left where still alive. It was highly doubtable and without their need of my intelligence there was no real use for me within the order, or within their circle of friends anymore.

The only reason I made friends in the first place, was by being attacked by a 15 foot juvenile mountain troll that had wandered into the girl's bathroom and set its sights on a 12 year old version of myself. Too scared and too disbelieving of the world I had not recently joined to do anything to protect myself. Simply crawl around in the pools of water that were being sprayed in my direction as it battered the wooden stalls and disconnected the sinks from the walls. No simple act for any creature as the walls and furniture of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry always seemed to have a mind of its own.

From that day onward, the only way I was kept within a friendship was because Harry and Ronald were able to utilise my ability to seemingly absorb any information that came my way.

It was of course, not all that easy to learn everything as quickly as I did. But it seemed like the only way for me to fit in with the world. Ronald had it easy enough; he was brought up in the wizarding world. His family, though blood-traitors were still pure-blooded and that meant that the protocols that came with the wizarding society were second nature to them. For Harry, he really tried his very best at everything he did. Like me he was raised in the muggle world. But his life had a far darker beginning than my own. It was perhaps for that reason that he never felt the need to really harm another human being other than the Dark Lord and his followers. He valued life; he understood that no matter what was on the outside, what could be seen by everyone else ... there might be something very different hiding just under the stairs. Even so, he seemed to find magic come almost second nature to him - which in effect it was, having come from such a powerful line that connected him to some of the most powerful witches and wizards that the world had ever known. Me?

I had thrown into the world 2 days after finding out I was a witch. Apparently my being born of muggle parents was no consequence and I as a magical child whose power needed to be harnessed and controlled so I did not cause damage to anyone - by mistake.

To make up for my lack of background, my lack of real world knowledge or genetic power I studied harder than possibly any student had ever studied. Trying to absorb everything that came my way. hoping against hope that it would level out the playing field and that perhaps for once I would fit in would a group of people my own age instead of relying on the social graces and parties that my parents used to host.

No. It was better if I remained alone.

Keeping an eye out of the window for signs of muggles watching, I took my wand out from its holster on my right forearm. A necessity for any good duelling witch or wizard. Pointed the wooden focus instrument and lit the wood burning fire. There was no green powder in a dish aside the grand fireplace however. No. This house was not connected to the international floo network. It was better that way; it meant that she would not need to worry about people rushing through uninvited. But a good fire was essential to any study session. That and an endless supply of pepper up potions and a good dose of practise at reading tombs of books in a matter of hours.

Dinner was a small affair. Soup. Lukewarm. Unappetising. But fuel enough for what I had in for the long night ahead of me. There was much studying to be done before the morning light. It beat sleeping. Sleep brought dreaming, dreaming resulted in nightmares. And the fewer nightmares I had, the better I would be for it.

"Time to get to work. Don't you think Crooks?" I called out to the hallway, waiting for my half-kneazle to wander in and jump onto the large fluffy rug in front of the fire while I settled myself down into one of the high back winged arm chairs that adorned my living room.

You could take the witch out of Hogwarts. But you couldn't take Hogwarts out of the witch.

* * *

**Authors note:** I know I'm a terrible person. It has been over a _year_ since I last wrote in this Fanfiction. But real life and time takes precedence over my writing I'm afraid. However, I should be getting back into the routine of writing this Fanfiction. I have a real passion for it, so here is hoping that it goes well.

Thank you all for staying with me and all of the Reviews that have spurred me back into writing again. I cannot thank you enough 3


	5. Chapter Five

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'**

**Summary:**"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one texan vampire repair the shards of her existance, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

Morning came. That was the saying, right? Morning erupted from the darkness in a splendorous explosion of light and colour, of brightness that could banish even the most hardened shadows. Except, morning never did seem to come quite so spectacularly. Instead I watched it from the comfort of my chair. The chair I had sat in for the past 10 hours. 5am in Washington was nowhere near as dark or as cold as the mornings in Hogwarts in the middle of winter, but the bitterness that came with it would have comforted the vilest of dementors. The vile creatures that, for the sake of their own sick existence sucked the very soul out of people. The dementors kiss was famous for being the most cruel punishment, deserved for only those whose crimes against humanity or anything else for that matter were so great that people could not see fit to let them live anymore.

They didn't die. No. It was far worse than death.

Once someone had received the dementors kiss, they continued to exist. But they did not live. Without a soul, nothing can truly live. Simply exist in an empty voice of nothing.

I had only ever been witness to one person receiving the kiss during my time in the wizarding world. And it was not an experience I ever wished to repeat. Harry and Sirius lying prone at the side of the lake, the dementors surrounding them. Taking from them their happiness and leaving only the sorrow. For two of the men with the most horrific of pasts it was something heart-breaking to watch as they almost succumbed to the dark magic and give up their souls to the beasts.

Had there not been time travel involved, I would have lost one of her best friends that night. And the world as I knew it would not be the same as it was now.

Not that I had much to be thankful for in her current life in any case. I am alone in this world now, apart from my half-kneazle familiar. The ginger creature had been my companion for almost four years now. He had put me on alert when it came to Pettigrew, he had kept me safe when I slept and he became my most cherished friend when all others abandoned me in the search for a peaceful world.

How naïve could a person be? There would never be a world with peace reigning. There would always be conflict, always be war. Always be those who believed the old ways and wanted to rid the wizarding world of the dirty blood among it. Historically, the world has never been without one world shaking battle between cultural and social differences. Right back to the very beginning of time, people battled for what they believed in. It only came to a head when those beliefs began resulting in the premature taking of another person's life. That was when the permanent fixture of war became more and more apparent.

How could they think the world would be safe by taking from a crazed group of dark witches and wizards, their leader? He who they looked up to as a revolutionary. It would have been the same for a religious man to have killed Einstein for his revolutionary thinking of Science, or killing off Stephen Hawkins for his immense input to the Scientific community in recent years. They too were and are revolutionaries, yes there are millions if not billions who would look at their immense discoveries, their passions and their beliefs and scoff. People were never meant to get along. Nature, had indeed played a cruel and heartless trick on humanity for giving it this false hope of love and peace. Such sentiments just didn't exist in the world she knew. Not anymore.

"Come on crooks. I'm feeling in the mood for some practise" I motioned for my familiar to move from his comfortable position but, as I suspected the creature just gave Me an incredulous look and stalked up the stairs toward the master bedroom where he knew he would not be disturbed. His tail sticking up in response to my having asked him such a ridiculous question to early in the morning. "Alright, I'll go myself! Don't bring back any strange felines, crooks. Muggles couldn't cope with part kneazle kits"

* * *

_(Jasper POV)_

"Dang Alice! I wasn't gonna really kill the girl!" I said for what felt like the eighteenth time in the space of half an hour. My wife, Alice had been telling me over and over the visions she had seen while i was contemplating sinking my teeth into the warm ... inviting ..._beautiful..._ girl.

"There you go again Jazzy!"

"What darlin'!" I snarled, beginning to really get agrivated at being denied the chance to immerse myself in the fanciful ideas of sucking from her every last drop of blood... but it wasn't filling me with the warmth that usually came with the thought of drinking human blood. No, Instead there was an intense dread that filled my once necessary lungs. It lay heavy on where my heart used to beat. In my soul I didn't want to kill this human. There was something that stopped me. My conscience? It never stopped me with my thoughts before. There was definately something about this girl that just wasn't right.

_*ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring*_

God i hate modern celular telephones. Why people couldn't simply stick to house calls I will never know. It's half as convenient to carry this thing with me and about seven times as annoying with those blasted ringtones! Upon checking the caller ID on the phone however, I realised it was my old friend, my blood brother ... Peter. Looking back at my wife i took in her fearful expression. There was something she wasn't telling me. I could quite literally feel the dread rolling off of her before she fled the room. Leaving me and the god awful ringing telephone alone.

"What do you want?" I groused down the phone.

"Aw, that ain't no way to greet your ol' buddy!"

"Not really in the mood Peter. You never call without a reason, so what is it?"

"-_just tell him peter-_ Aw but he takes the fun out of everyth-_don't piss him off anymore than you need to!-_" the voice of Peters wife Charlotte sent only the smallest of smiles to my face. The three of us had a long and rather complex history stretching right back to the time I was turned during the American civil war.

"Listen to your woman, she's the brain in your relationship."

"Why must you always cut me so deep, brother?"

"Reason for the call Peter. My patience grows thin."

"Alright, alright. Well, It was just to tell you ... don't panic too much brother. You won't be in Forks for much longer, but everything will work out in the end. just don't overthink things."

With that he hung up. That was the most annoying thing about Peter, the cryptic bastard never spoke without riddles and he never spoke without running rings around his meaning half a dozen times.

Whatever he meant, I was in need for a feed. I didn't enjoy being unsettled. It didn't suit the calm military mind I had. One of the best things about this family was, without needing to tell anyone, as long as i thought it loud enough or made a precise decision ... they would know where I was.

* * *

(_1 hour later_)

That smell! I could taste it on the tip of my tongue, it was like the memories long forgotten from my human life. Faded and broken over time and the inability to recall them like i could my vampire memories. It smelled of joy. But even with by belly full of animal blood, the mixture of different creatures sloshing around in my stomach nothing more than sustainance. No ... the draw of this girls blood was like a call from my very soul ...

I could see her from a couple miles off. The flat plains of the meadow that had initially brought us to settle in the area - aside from the obvious implications of being able to live in the real word due to the lack of sunlight - were now permeated with her scent. But it was the fact that, in the bright sunshine I could [i]see[/i] her. See the undertones of gold in her chestnut hair. Pick out the freckles on her skin and most importantly, notice that she seemed to hum with a life that felt frightening;y familiar. Reminded me of home. Of my human life. It was ...

A sudden ringing in my ear and a painful burning sensation filled my mind. I looked up onto find the girl pointing a stick at me. Her face stoney and cold as she muttered words I couldn't quite comprehend. When suddenly ... I found myself looking up at the faces of my adopted family. As i was laying on the ground. The scent was gone. Completely gone.

"Jasper? My boy what happened to you!"

"what do you mean Carlisle! Where is the girl?"

"... There is no one here Jasper, we have been searching for you for hours but never believed you would come here of all places ... what girl are you talking about?"

"He means the girl he wanted to drain today ..."

"Be that as it may, Jasper I believe something is quite wrong with you. Vampires do not faint, nor do they need to be jolted into conciousness after a black out!"

"But ... the girl ..."

* * *

_Autumn ... 1861 ... Houston, Texas_

_"Mamma, why have I got to dress so fancy for Mister Whitlock and his son. Everyone knows the young master wants nothin' to do with our family. Why do you insist on parading us out like horses every year!"_

_"Now listen here, missy! I won't take no back talk about this. You will go to Annabelles' Debutant ball and lord save us if you and your sisters don't show them Whitlocks just how good our women are. Now hush up and let me lace your corset tighter. I know your waist can come in another few inches!"_

_Sometimes it sucked being the eldest daughter in a family, it will continue to be my duty to find a suitable husband and have him court me to wed. The respect and money that would come by marriage was too valuable to ignore, despite my belief that I don't need to be married. Many women now were getting later into their teens before they were wed off to men. And with the young Master Whitlock being not a year my elder, I saw no reason to believe that a wedding to him would be beneficial. He had no means of supporting a family at his age, he had no profession and was not even 17. At 16 myself, my debutant ball had been where we first met. Mamma had it all planned out that I would be a little belle and he would fall for me when we saw my tiny little waist and how delicate my hands were in their white silk gloves. Instead, what happened was he complained to his daddy the entire night that he did not like the music and that the ball was boring him._

_It was more a slight against my mamma than it was to me. I hadn't even wanted the ball. There were a few older gentlemen who were far from their acclaimed titles. Daddy had pitched a fit when he heard how many of them had tried to take a turn on me during the night and spoil me for my husband. _

_It took mamma months to calm down and let me sit on the porch alone again to read. It was a hobby she detested. Women were not meant to read, it gave them opinions they did not have need for. But there were so many things to learn from pickin' up a book and learnin' to read. It had made daddy chuckle when he heard me and mamma arguing over why i was doin' harm by not bettering my seamcraft or my cookin'. Not that ladies like us even needed to take up such activities in a good marriage. We had slaves for that. I hated having them work for us though, they were people just like me but mamma told me when i was young I wasn't to play with the field slaves. I was sorry for them and had discussed with my daddy to let them go. That i could help work on the field._

_Mamma had pitched a fit at that too._

_But no matter. I don't have a say in how the world works. Especially the south, the war brewin between the north and my dear south was gettin' worse and more and mroe of our men were comin' home either injured ... or not at all. It gave me nightmares thinkin about the war. I wanted to fight for the cause, all for the greater good of the south._

_I couldn't though. Mamma and Daddy kept reminding me, a girl like me ... with my gifts ... I wasn't to go near war. It would taint me more than anyone could ever fix._


	6. Chapter Six

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one Texan vampire repair the shards of her existence, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K**.**Rowling**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

_Oh god!_ I thought, panicked. That had been far too close for someone of my experience. That had been a worrying position to be in for someone who had spent the better part of their entire life fighting in a wizarding war against some of the most cruel and unforgiving creatures in the Wizarding World and yet, I still managed to let a vampire get close enough to me so that I could **see** the darkness in his eyes. I could see that they had turned black and I was not stupid enough to not recognise the stance that he took with me.

I am not the smartest witch of my age for no reason. I knew a vampire when I saw one. After the final battle of Hogwarts we all became too aware of what a _true_ vampire was capable of. Sanguini was nothing against the feral creatures that Voldemort had enlisted among his army. Alongside the werewolves and the giants, the trolls and the Dementors, they were truly beasts that I could not soon forget. It was impossible when all I could envision was those beasts tearing apart, limb from limb, those who I had grown up with. Watched them feast upon the living victims that had fallen into their grasp and saw the glint in their eye which clearly had stated "you're next".

Until now I had never truly felt like I was going to be killed by a vampire, yet in that field I had let my guard down to do some practise, I had thrown myself head first into re visiting all my old spells and trying to find out the best strategy where I to be attacked by the remaining death eaters that still continued their vile existence on this same planet as me.

Never, in my life had I felt more of a need to flee and panic than I had then.

But not because I was not ready to fight the creature. No, I had a thousand and one spells at the tip of my tongue. Spells to defend, spells to block, spells to hide, spells to attack and spells to kill … what caught me off guard was how familiar the vampires face had been. Not in the way of being a face I had witnessed during the final battle. But a long forgotten memory. One which made my head spin and remember just how sickening it was to apparate that very first time.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt that way about anyone else. It was like he was part of my past, a past I no longer remembered. A past that never existed.

I needed space, I needed help.

Unfortunately, the only thing I thought of doing was apparating back into my own home. A thing which startled Crookshanks to the point where his back arched and he began hissing at me.

"Down boy. It's just me" I whispered, still in a state of shock. Why I hadn't just burned that vampire to a crisp I will never know. Instead I simply mumbled a frantic '_stupefy_' and fled.

That left him alive.

I had let an enemy escape.

I was pathetic.

"How did I ever get like this Crooks, the war ending was meant to bring an end to all this. I was meant to be happy once it ended." I whispered, my voice crushed by the horrible images swirling in my mind. The lives that I could have saved, ridding the world of that vampire. The number of people who would no longer have to suffer at his hands. The heroic gesture that I had failed to perform. I was pathetic and I was a pitiful excuse for a Gryffindor.

Anyone who had known me in battle would be shocked at my lack of initiative. But after all the fighting I had nothing left in me to fight for. I believed in no light or dark, I followed no order and I no longer even associated myself with the Wizarding World, living among the muggles and their counterpart pets that were far less exciting than the magical creatures I had grown to become accustomed to. No one who was not raised in the muggle world could understand how difficult it was accepting that something _could_ be anything. But I had become something of a poster child of adjusting to the difficulties that faced the magical world. If a muggle born could adapt and fight for a cause that protected _everyone_ then it was possible for anyone to do it. And for me to be the most gifted student on paper that had ever come from Hogwarts since that of the founding four, it made it even more pertinent that I retain my squeaky clean image and present myself as the utterly perfect representation of everything that the light fought for. They fought because people like me would be slaughtered in our thousands, we would be made to be slaves ... worthless. Or worse. Tortured for fun. We could be bears to be baited and harmed for the sick and twisted among the upper crust societies of the pure blood doctrine.

Ever since then I had found it more and more my own responsibility to see to it that everyone understood that Muggle borns were not 'stealing' magic, as was the best ideal the purebloods had come up with. We had our own magic, we had magic that was granted to us and though they tried to say otherwise. Our magic was new and fresh, whereas theirs was old, dwindling. People wondered why more squibs were born to purebloods than muggle borns ... they didn't really understand how magic worked. How it was handed down to children. Diluted by years of misuse and in some cases, lack of use. The weasleys magic was used responsibly. They lived comfortably and did not rely on house elves to do most of their magic for them, unlike the Malfoys who had abused their position of wealth and old blood. It was their downfall ultimately to find that the rage within them was nothing compared to the rage held within a small teenage muggle born who had nothing else in the world to lose.

Slowly, with practised ease I had managed to make myself a calming cup of sweet tea without really realising my magic was working overtime. It did help sometimes to have magic that cared to be used, as well as helping the troubled minds that wielded it.

* * *

(_Jasper's POV_)

The trip back to the Cullen household seemed to take an entire age. The speed we vampires moved made it a matter of minutes, but each second dragged past at the most agonizingly slow pace. I could not put my finger on it, but there was something about that girl, the one who smelled so sweet. So ... _familiar_ that made me worry. I had been a vampire for a long time. I was the second oldest in this coven and I had never before come across something like this before. My face did not show my age, but my soul was older than anyone would believe. Unlike the others in the coven I knew my soul was damned, but at least I accepted I had one. To have a soul is to show mercy, to have a soul is to be aware of ones actions. To redeem a soul, is impossible. Only further damnation is available to those who stayed from the good lords path of righteousness. Those who, like myself have taken the lives of others without a second thought. Or worse. To torture.

No I was a damned soul and there was no other way to put it.

I only wished that the rest of the coven could understand that no matter how much they pined after their lost souls, they were still soul filled creatures. All that mattered were their actions.

Carlisle. He was a perfect model of restraint and although he was a vampire, he tried to help others and to my knowledge he had never done anything to harm another soul. It was incredibly difficult to lie to me so I was without doubt that the man who claimed to be a father figure for the public eye and in some respects as a surrogate father that some of the others needed ... was not telling me anything that i should question his answer for.

But I was lost for sure, I had killed, murdered, tortured ... even gone so far as to taken from women their very virtue, just to prove my dominance during the times i spent training newborns in a the vampire army of the south. Maria was the snake from the garden of Eden and I had taken my bite of the forbidden fruit. Forever I would now be cast from the garden and so shall i suffer the hardships of pain, of loss and of shame. Truly I am a creature of penance and of that I shall remain for the rest of my days walking this planet. I am not without sin, I have blood of the innocent pouring through my veins. And yet ... I regret giving up drinking from humans.

I truly was a beast. Broken.

"Jasper, I believe we need to speak about what happened back there. This is quite out of the ordinary. I have never before come across even the idea of a vampire being knocked unconscious. It simply cannot happen. Our minds are not physically able to rest, therefore the notion of us being knocked into a state of disorientation, never mind blacking out is simply ...-"

"-Impossible. Yes Carlisle. I am quite aware. You have made yourself perfectly clear that is is _impossible_. But that's the thing. It _happened!_" I growled, turning to face the man who I envied in every way. He was mated to his true mate. He had the ability to hold his perfect ability to restrain himself over our heads, though he never did. Which only served to make him even more of an annoying perfect image in my mind. I would never be up to the same sort of standard the Carlisle was. We had all placed him on too high a pedestal for any one of us to ever reach him in stature. Much as i was loath to admit it, even I loved him the way I did my father before I was changed. Before Maria tore my life from me.

"I understand you're upset by this Jasper. But we need to figure out what happened. I do not think it is safe for us to just sit here and expect the answer to fall into our laps." He said, calmingly. I soaked up the emotion and took an unecessary breath, it was something i appreciated as it did my a great deal of calming. Of which i was in desperate need of.

What i would do without this man was something i did not care to know. He was the rock that held this coven together. as dysfunctional and lie filled as it was, the 'family' was nothing without their father.

It also helped that over the years, we had made ourselves as a coven frighteningly wealthy. centuries between us of schooling, work, and clever investing had definitely paid off. What with Alice's gift of fore sight it made investing one of the most prosperous and productive activities in our existence, although it did take away the thrill of not knowing whether we were onto a winner or whether we were putting our money on a sinking ship.

There was so much money between the five of us that we could buy the earth itself if we found the right seller. We all had our connections in the human world, mine being more on the side of the shadier, underbelly of the world. Forgeries were something that came with the never aging looks of our kind. Every few years or so we would need to move again, start anew. somewhere that did not know our faces as we were the very popular, very noticable people that we were.

For vampires, we did not keep ourselves out of the public eye.

"I understand sir." I answered stiffly. unable to take it myself, the not knowing. There must be something that we could do to end the not knowing. I for one could not go without figuring out this damnable puzzle.

And it all came down to this girl!

* * *

**Authors note:** Yes I know this is really a filler chapter and nothing much has really happened. But it is important that this is written out before I can move on with the story. I have written this out nearly 100 times, no lie!

There are a couple of thoughts I would like to express however, at the end of this chapter.

1) I would like to know what you, the readers would like to gain from this fanfiction. Are you more interested in the characters themselves, or the plot line. Would you prefer more in dialogue than the immense task of sifting through back story and thoughts?

2) I have recently noticed, as i am a little more behind than other authors, that there is such a thing as a story image. As I am myself, nothing but a novice in the image department, I would like to set a task.

- I would like someone, to create an image for this story to be placed under. Think of it as designing the cover for my book. I will take any entries, but they must at least be serious.

Anyone wishing to submit their entries will be thanked for their input and the chosen design will feature on this fiction from this point on and the artist recognised in each chapter.

3) Finally, I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this story. I know I am not the most advanced of Authors and my updating schedule is very poor, but I shall attempt very hard to make sure i update at least once a week now.

Thank you, and remember to **R & R!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one Texan vampire repair the shards of her existence, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K**.**Rowling**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

The next day at school was a new start. The previous days worries still present in my mind, but pushed back to focus on just existing in this idiotic muggle town. I would adjust. I would change my pattern and I _would_ for once, fit in with the general population. If only I could forget that less than 24 hours previously, I had come face to face with a creature that even Hagrid was wary of.

Poor delusional Hagrid. His idea of creatures that could be kept as pets was something that had made my time at Hogwarts so much of a test, first with Fluffy, then Buckbeak … although I understood his want to keep the Hippogriff I was still somewhat reluctant to accept his idea that third years should be taught to handle such wind and dangerous creatures.

Then there was Grawp. Poor Grawp, he simply wanted to be close to his brother, but couldn't understand why the half Giant couldn't hunt with him, couldn't stand as tall and why he wasn't as strong as he.

Never the less, as I rode up the car park of the school my mind was trying to focus on several different things, forcing me to take a responsible speed and not swerve off the road every time something caught my eye.

Rumbling to a stop I came face to face with the barrage of glances and whispers that had followed me the day before. I was glad to see that for being dim-whited and vapid, the teenage population was at least consistent in their treatment of the new students.

"_Do you see her? I heard she lives alone!"_

"_Do you think her parents are dead?"_

"_Of course they are! What kid our age is able to afford a house like hers?"_

"_Well **I** heard she's on the run from the English police! And that she's hiding here!"_

Great, Gossip. That was exactly what I needed so soon into my moving here. It wasn't enough that back in the Wizarding World I was one of the most talked about people of my generation, hailed as of the 'Golden Trio', 'Saviours of the Wizarding World', 'The Brightest Witch of her age'. Here, I would be branded as someone whose past was such a mystery that one of the first thoughts people have of me, Is that I'm some strange criminal on the run.

If only they knew the truth.

Sighing, I pulled the helmet off my head and covertly placed the anti-thieving charm back on the bike as I picked up my bag and set off into the school to get my second day of signing papers for my new teachers. I was still trying to adjust to calling them that instead of Professors. It wouldn't do good to look even more out of place.

Yet there was something odd, even for today. As I walked down the hallway toward the front office to collect my signing sheets, the part of my magic that alerted me to danger began twinging. It was trying to alert me. Yet as I looked around, I could see no one out of the ordinary and, as I turned back to the woman behind the counter the feeling left again. It was the strangest sensation. It was like I was being watched, like I had been in grave danger. It unnerved me. After all my years fighting in a war back in the Wizarding world, it was impossible to shake the constant feeling of people watched, of being a target. And if I was being honest with myself, I _was_ a target. There had been a reason for me immigrating to the United States in the first place. After my love affair with the rest of Europe, America was not high on my list of places I'd ideally like to end up.

But that had been the whole point. I needed somewhere that no one would suspect me going. I needed to hide and blend in with the rest of the world, or perhaps suffer hat the same hands that had gotten on me before. I still could not shake of the disgust that rolled from my belly every time I thought of the sick and twisted members of Voldemort's inner circle. Each more vile than the last, willing to do anything to get in their masters favour, even if it included sullying themselves with a muggle born. It never came to that thankfully. I was one of the lucky ones. I doubt I would have been able to withstand that sort of punishment. Not after everything else.

Now the only dignity I still had remained under lock and key. I had never dated again after Viktor and I never wanted to. I was happy being self-sufficient and I was happy being alone.

At least then I was safe.

Giving a "Thank you" to the woman who, with the same hideous amount of make up on, gave me a false smile turned around and began chatting to the other lady in the office. I gave her a once over, taking in her dress sense and curling my nose at the stench of her perfume. Hideous. I knew hags that had a better upkeep on their appearance!

Turning to leave the office hallway I noticed there was something amiss. Once again, in a careful fleeting moment I scanned the hallway. Only this time, I saw him.

The vampire.

Yet as I looked at him, I felt something stir in the back of my mind. I could hear my breath rushing from my lungs and I was compelled towards him, I needed to move. But I was rooted. My heart feeling like it was apparating all of its own accord, being sucked through the tightest of straws. Compressing itself against my chest and beating like it was soon to explode. The feeling was so intense, so ... _familiar_. It frightened me more than I would ever dare admit. Than I would ever let anyone else know. I could see his own nostrils flaring, a snarl forming on his lips.

_"Who are you?"_ His voice echoed like a whisper down what now felt like an empty corridor. The accent was easily recognisable. He wasn't from this part of America, but vampires never did stay in the same place twice. If my training against those who sided with Voldemort during the final battle had anything to go by, I doubt this one would stay in the area for more than a week. Taking his prey and leaving before anyone could find him again. It was one of the more unfortunate side effects of being a creature whose sole diet was reliant on the mass murdering and torturing of human beings. I had never felt compassion for vampires and I highly doubted this one would change my feelings.

Never taking my eyes from him, I silently grasped at my wand from the holster hidden under my sleeve and cast a "notice me not" charm around the two of us. If he wanted a show down, he wouldn't be dragging innocents into it. Enough innocent blood had been spilt.

The shock was evident on his face. Apparently he wasn't expecting a fight. That would work in my favour. However, what I was more concerned about though was the way the vampire's eyes darkened. Bleeding out into black from the centre. Showing the animal he truly was. A low growl rumbled from him and for a split second my fear spiked. I thought I had gotten away from the fighting, from the pain and destruction. Apparently I was wrong.

However, I was suddenly interrupted, some sort of hard object had hit me on the back of the head and without a second to react I ended up heading for the floor.

Running high on instinct, I curled into a ball and rolled away to the side against a set of lockers at the side of the hallway. Wand still out, I looked at the offending item before whipping my eyes back to vampire.

He was gone.

He had run.

* * *

I hadn't seen or heard anything about the vampire for the rest of the day. I seemed to have avoided anyone noticing my wand that had been subtly slipped back into its holster before I was being thrown a million and one questioned over whether I was alright, If I had been hurt by the "football" or whether I wanted someone to take me to the nurse. All of the questioned had been received by an affirmation that I was quite alright and if anyone kept me from my class and made me late, they would be the ones needing the nurse.

That seemed to scatter them quick enough.

I didn't care what the opinion of me was in this school, as long as I got through it without too much fanfare and fuss. I only had one more class of the day to get through before I could go back and train my focus on vampires. On how to destroy them, how to protect myself against them ... how to protect the muggles. They infuriated me, but years of Dumbledore doctrine of "For the greater good" had made me someone with an unfortunate hero complex. Although I much preferred to do so without being known about. No one knew I had saved and healed hundreds at the battle of Hogwarts, silently - under disillusion - administering much needed first aid to those who could be saved, and easing the pain of those who couldn't. It was my penance for the horrific acts I myself had done in the fight for the light.

But I would not return to that level of fighting. Not yet. I just needed to think, I needed to prepare. I needed to hunt and seek.

Fate however, seemed to have a different idea for me.

* * *

_(Jaspers POV)_

She went to Forks High school. I could smell her the second I saw the parking lot of the school, the sweet pleasurable scent mixed with that fruity purple. It was almost like I tasted a star, it sparkled on my tongue, and just the smell of her in the air was enough to send me into a hypnotic daze. It freaked out the others in the jeep that Emmett drove us to the school in. We all placed as seniors in the school, apart from Alice and Edward anyway, they were a 'few years younger' than us. So they didn't go to school. Not even the down pouring of rain could stop her scent reaching me though. It was like it called to me, a hidden and forgotten longing stirred inside me. I was feeling worse since the argument I had with Alice which lasted the entire night. It was a good thing that we never slept, although I would have loved to have used it as an excuse to not listen to her whining about it being dangerous for me to be having these sorts of thoughts about a human, especially someone who had some sort of power to cause vampires to pass out.

After the concern that I had been faced with by the family. They took it as their mission to ridicule me for being the only vampire in existence that fainted at the hands of a human. Even Edward had given me his fair share of abuse. And he was known for being diplomatic about situations like this. All he really cared about was making sure his pristine image was not tarnished and rubbed it in my face that I was beneath him for something. Oh if I could I would have torn that jumped up boys head off and thrown it in a fire.

I had plenty of experience of that. Training newborns in Maria's army in the south during the America Civil war had made me very proficient in destroying the body of a fellow vampire. For some that made me seem unstable, but for the rest of the vampire community by own history proceeded me. The youngest general in America History and the emotionless manipulator of the vampire Armies of the sound. I was Maria's second hand. I was her secret and most dangerous weapon. Whenever she would turn a new vampire it was my job to train them to fight and kill, it was my job to destroy them and it was my job to burn them once they outgrew their newborn strength. My past was a haunting reminder of just how easy becoming a monster could be.

I remembered nothing from my human life, one of the main side effects of being turned into a vampire, and something I wish I could reverse. Not being able to remember my own mothers face was something I would never be able to get over.

I had searched endlessly for my family's history. I had time on my hands to do so, I had the money and I had the conviction. But every time I got a lead it would end up a dead end and I would spend months in exile trying to get rid of my rage at failing once again.

I was monster, but I retained every bit of my southern Gentlemanly training that most mothers drilled into their sons from a young age. I had retained my understanding of how to behave and I knew that I would to respect women because of their fragility.

Being a vampire had not changed my view on that, women would always be seen as fragile, no matter how many times I watched them fight. They were ruled by emotions that men did not possess and they were dominated by their families and home lives. Men were solitary and had the ability to rise above their emotions and run purely on the thrill of winning.

"Jasper! Hey buddy!" Emmett's voice boomed from the driver's seat, indicating to me that we had reached the parking lot and that we were set to go into the school. I gave the briefest of nods at him and slipped from my seat, pulling my rucksack behind me as I exited the monster machine. He gave me a look which was obviously full of worry, though he had done a lot of the teasing himself Emmett was truly concerned for my wellbeing. It was an appreciated sentiment but I was an old man, I didn't need anyone looking out for me and I never would. So, instead of answering him I simply nodded my head before heading off ahead of them, trying not to make it obvious that I was making a bee-line in the direction of the heavenly scent.

Never before had I been so affected by the smell of a human being, their scent was singular to them each and every one. Whether they wore too much perfume, whether they had showered that particular morning, what sort of products they wore for their skin - both the men and women. But none of them had acted as a sultry finger beckoning me toward it.

Without even really taking notice of what I was doing, I opened the doors looking toward the main office for the whole school. Inhaling deeply. Then I saw her. She was in the school, and she was obviously new, receiving a slip of paper to be signed by the teachers for the day.

"Jasper!" I turned away and walked back, jolted into reality by my 'brother' again. His expression was full of worry. I didn't even need to feel the confused worry in him to know it was there, he was an open book when it came to his feelings.

"Yes?!" I asked, frustrated. I could still smell her, and her _voice!_. All she said was 'thank you' to the receptionist, but her voice sounded like angel chorus. It was beautiful.

It was unnerving.

"Just sayin' remember your wife bro ..." with that he nodded once, swinging his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and heading off toward his first class. The man was so very much in love with his wife it sometimes made me jealous. I loved mine not even half as much, yet she was so adamant that we were destined to be together. That because she 'saw' me and waited for me for years in the same diner, in the same seat. Waiting, that we were meant to always be together and have no one else on our lives.

That was not however, how I saw my life going. I had never wanted to find a different way to live, I had only tried to leave Maria's army. But for the sake of someone being able to give me a new life, give me the resources I needed to forever be rid of that demon woman's grasp I had given myself into a family that I knew I never truly needed. And a 'wife' who pestered me at every given moment.

Speaking of the devil woman, I heard the annoying beeping of my cellular telephone, the students in the school always became very impressed whenever they hear ours going off, and it was not yet a luxury that the common man could afford.

**_'I can see you Jazzy. Don't do anything stupid._**

**_Alice x :)'_**

What ridiculous things these cellular telephones were.

I returned to the hallway to see if the mysterious girl was still there and was rewarded by being able to see that indeed she was. Whatever stalker like thoughts were being entertained in my mind, they were being fed and sated.

But there was something very _very _different about her. She turned around and looked at me, her expression was deadly. Similar to how I had seen her yesterday in the field. Only this time I could taste the difference in her scent. It gave me a thrill.

Not the kind of thrill I received when hunting or having a good spar with the other vampires in the coven. But a thrill all the same. For some reason, a feral mind clouded over me. My mouth formed a snarl and I could hear the gentle growl that to a human, was nothing but a huff of air. But she noticed.

What _was_ she?!

"Who are you!" I thought aloud, letting my snarl out a little louder, still wary of the humans around us.

Of course, it seemed this girl had something up her sleeve, in the literal case as it was. Something akin to a stick was grasped in her hand. '_A stake!? No, that's impossible. No one knows about us ..._' I thought, angrily. Yet the idea of her being a threat made me all the angrier. I could feel the practised fury rising up my spine, readying me to attack if necessary. Alice be damned.

Thankfully, the tunnel vision that had begun clouding my mind shifted the second something hit her and forced her to the ground. I didn't even stay to find out what it was that had saved her from my wrath, from my monstrous and feral nature. I just fled.

I ran from the school, not caring that I would be late for my first class. I simply ran. Sprinting at my full speed and went for the first animal that came my way. It did nothing to sate the gnawing painful hunger that had overwhelmed me. I felt as if I would never be full with the scent of her still in my nostrils. It was unbearable. I could not cope with the pain.

However, over three hours later, in time to walk into the school during the lunch break and claim that I had been feeling unwell in the morning and was willing to come in and try to work for the remainder of the day - charming my way out of a detention for not calling ahead and instead getting tardies from my teachers, I returned. My belly full to bursting point with the blood of the creatures I had mauled. Tearing them apart with my teeth and hands. My strength literally ripping them to shreds while the blood still poured through their veins. Their deaths were never painful however. No, I manage to take that from them.

Monster I may be, but I would never be able to deal with the pain of whoever I was killing. In Maria's army I was forced to feel the pain the newborns felt when they were changing, when they were training and I would tear their body parts from them in punishment and ultimately, the pain of the eternal death when I burned their bodies to dispose of their useless selves. Whenever they had served their purpose, unless they had any particular abilities, such as myself, they would be gotten rid of. Newborns were only strong for their first year, after that they lost their newborn strength and were just as powerful as a normal vampire.

It was her idea of the perfect army. Trained newborns that could use their new strength to their advantage as the most pure blood was still draining from their system. Getting rid of their own living human blood as they gorged on the bodies of others made them immensely strong and it took a lot of strength on my own part to keep them from destroying not only myself, but each other.

And it was something I was known for all over the world.

Jasper Whitlock was not a household name, but it did carry a fear and a powerful sense of dread for whoever heard it.

For the rest of the day I had managed not to devour the humans around me. I had staved off my cravings well enough that I did not need to destroy them one after another. Not even with the heightened hunger those humans felt during the lunch period. That was the most annoying thing about being a vampire trying to curb his appetite of humans, feeling the hunger that those humans felt themselves during their regulated lunching hours. It was strange the way they ate at specific times during the day whether they were hungry or not, or whether they had been hungry for hours. They were so well trained to never eat until specified times and were punished for doing so out with those times.

No wonder other vampires thought of humans as pets. I could certainly see their way of thinking.

"Sup Bro!" I heard call through the cafeteria, Emmett's voice cheerily booming across the bustling chatter that was the dull minded humans. I was glad that for a while yet Edward didn't have to hear _these_ specific thoughts. Seemingly todays ones were all full of lust. Although it was not like it didn't happen like that normally. These lust fuelled humans worked through their emotions like they would within their next breath. It was something that with vampires in their midst was a distinct possibility. But Carlisle was too set on being someone who helped and healed rather than ate and killed that it meant all of us had to obey the human lifestyle set out for us during the age we lived in. However, having lived with the Cullen coven since the early 1950's it was difficult. The changing times were never the same with each passing decade. The most fun I had ever had going to school was during the 1960's when America had been split down the middle, much like it had been during my own human life. Yet this time it was against war, it was against the taking of life. Ironically, I and my 'family' had participated in these marches, in the strikes and in the protests. We were some of the ones who wouldn't be caught and nothing could harm us. Not even when the police began using their weapons against the public, Pepper spray being their favoured choice, had we been moved. It only made to solidify our popularity with the people of the area. However, such is the life of a vampire coven trying to live among humans, every time we got close to making friends we had to move and recreate ourselves in a different part of America. Each more remote and unheard of as the next. But no matter how many times we moved, it always managed to shock us at how different the humans were becoming.

In my own time, women were not to be educated and they sat at home trying to look after the children and household. Now they were becoming some of the strongest business people rivalling he men. The entire feminist movement that began at the turn of the previous century had spiralled into an unstoppable cacophony of angry women trying to make their way in the world the best way they could. The rise in teenagers having children, of parents breaking up and women having to go back into work to pay to look after their families was on the rise and there was nothing that we could do to prevent it.

The only thing in the world that seemed to be consistent was war. And it was something I was most versed in. The others on the coven could claim that they were well travelled, that they knew everything they could know in the world and that they knew better than the rest.

But none of them had to suffer through war the way I did. None of them had to experience it both as a human and a vampire, the fluid transition between the two being seamless and seemingly permanent. Even now as I walked through the school my mind was on high alert. I could see and sense everything around me that could be perceived as a threat.

"Anything happen while I was away, McCarthy?" I said, stoically.

"Nothing much, Whitlock. There's a new kid though. Think it's her?" He asked, obviously meaning the mystery girl from the day before.

"Yes. I saw her earlier. It's her."

"What you gonna do, bro?"

"Not eating her would be a start."

He just chuckled. He knew that I was serious, but his nature would not allow him to be anything but joking when things got difficult. I had witnessed him in the middle of a fight. The only time when he wasn't laughing was when he took a hit. The rest of the time a smug laugh thundered through the field. Even when he went hunting he retained his amusement long enough to _play_ with his food before killing it.

* * *

The final class today was one I knew I could zone out on. American history class was something I didn't even need to pay attention to. Most of it was full of the events I had first-hand knowledge of. there was never any need for references in my essays and they were always correct down the day of the week and time of day. My teacher assuming I was simply someone who was avidly interested in history like he was, never entertaining the idea that his vampire student was someone who had first-hand experience of the horrors and misfortunes that took the lives of thousands. The civil was a topic that I and the teacher had taken hours of discussions over. He in his book knowledge and mine of the experiences of the soldiers, it became something of a go to whenever I had to do a topic of choice and there was never any question about it. I was never asked to pick a different subject, a perk of being able to manipulate the poor man's emotions. He never doubted my ability in any subject.

This class however was different. Despite there being no indication as we all took our usual seats in the class that anything was out of the ordinary, once we were all settled, Mr St. Johns walked out of the class and beckoned someone in. As she walked in, I held my breath. It was the only thing I could think to do. Unfortunately, her scent still reached me. I could taste the beauty in her scent. But now that she was up close, I could simply take in her beauty. The gentle speckling of freckles dusting her nose, the honey colour of her hair that matched that of our eyes. Her caramel coffee eyes, so full of emotion that was deeper than I had ever seen in any other human, and skin so pale it could be borderline alabaster. Although she did seem a little on the skinny side it made me wonder why someone who seemed so sure of themself could be so thin. And … looking closer I noticed a hint of a black scar at the top of her clothes. The rest of her however seemed to hum with something that wasn't _quite_ human.

I looked around the class at everyone's lust filled expression and felt a growl rumble in my throat. It made me jealous. How _dare_ they think of her like that. She wasn't theirs to lust after! But it made the girl whip her head toward me and her eyed widen in fear before being schooled again. It was like she _knew_ what I was! But it was impossible. Not even the two times we had met could she guess what the other humans still had no idea about.

"Alright everyone, this is Hermione Granger-" _'Hermione ! Her name is Hermione. It's such a beautiful name. It suits her. Even if she does look angry. But she's so beautiful. I never knew girls could look like that without being vampires. She is exquisite!´_ "-Introduce yourself?"

"um, I used to go to a private boarding school back in Britain. I'm English but the school was in Scotland. I live in Forks alone and that's about it …"

Mr St. Johns nodded his head, accepting the introduction. Ushering her to the only free seat in the entire class.

"Alright Miss Granger. Just take a seat here next to Mr Cullen and we can begin the class."

_'Lord save us both'_

* * *

**Authors note:**

Okay so this chapter was pretty long and it took a _long_ time to write it. But i needed to get this stuff out before i could finally have them close enough to have some real interaction.

anyway, like i say forgive the length and the lack of action and remember

**R & R!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one Texan vampire repair the shards of her existence, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K**.**Rowling**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

I doubt my heart has ever come so close to stopping in my entire existence. Not when I was fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters, not when I was avoiding the snatchers on the run. Not even in that first moment when I found out I was a witch. No, I have never come so close to my heart physically stopping than when I was directed to sit specifically next to the vampire. He wasn't even at the very back of the class where I could fake an eye problem and ask to be sat near the front. No, the vampire was right in the middle. Not too close to the door or the window, not too near the front for farsightedness or near the back for short sightedness The _bastard_ was right smack bang in the middle of the classroom.

'_Get a hold of yourself Granger! You've faced worse than a lone vampire. And it's better you sitting near him than him near any of the other poor muggles. They don't even know **what** he is!'_ Steeling myself for the inevitable, I forced my legs to move. Walking slowly over to the allocated seat, I managed to keep my stare locked on the vampires. His honey golden eyes both mesmerising and terrifying. I tried to glare, I tried with all my might to make sure that he knew I was _not_ pleased with this arrangement but I doubt my meaning was felt. The blank stare I received from the vampire was enough to send chills down my spine. But I was a master at steeling myself. I made myself feel no fear. I felt nothing other than the cooling relief of my own will power forcing me not to open fire in a room full of muggles, unprovoked on a vampire. The temptation was there, though. And it was a difficult fight to suppress it.

Slowly, I sat down beside the still statuesque figure. How no one else noticed him sitting so still and straight I would never know. That said; muggles were not programmed like the young soldier I was. They never had to suffer the injustice of a world trying to purge them from existence. They would never even know of the sacrifice people like me made for them. The countless thousands of lives lost in the past 50 years under the tyranny of a made blood status extremist. Someone who was not about murder for fun. Someone who was not even afraid to destroy his own soul, his very being …

'_Enough! Stop this before you give yourself away Granger. Constant vigilance!_'

My magic crackled over the surface of my skin. A translucent purple spark acting as a protective measure so that other magical beings knew that I was armed, and dangerous. Muggles however where completely oblivious to this fact, they simply blamed it on a phenomenon called 'Static Electricity'. It was true in a sense. Static electricity was just a by-product of unstable magic.

I chanced a glance at the vampire once I was finally seated. Feeling that no matter how far away I sat from him within the confines of the seating arrangements, I would still feel far too close to him to be comfortable. His eyes had lost their golden colour and even during the time that I was looking at him I watched even more of it meld into a darkness that all-consuming ... tempting ... _mesmerising ..._

"Miss Granger?" The teacher called me, seemingly for a second time.

"Sorry sir, could you repeat that? I couldn't quite understand it the first time." I lied. Lying was easy. Muggles were so trusting that it was as simple as breathing to lie right through my teeth with no one to suspect me. Of course, that didn't mean that I was going to enjoy what the teacher has to stay.

"Sorry, I had said that it would probably be a good idea for you and Mr Cullen to be partners on this assignment. He's top of this class and I wouldn't want to pressure you into doing something on your own so early on in your education here. I'll arrange for you to work together over the coming months so you won't fall behind in other lessons."

Quite frankly, I don't think I have hated any person more in a single moment since the demise of Voldemort than I hated him right now. But how could he know that he had simply sealed my fate to working beside a vampire, one of the darkest and most dangerous creatures in the magical world. Not even Hagrid was that trusting of them, not after the vampire revolt during the final battle; it seemed that a lot of them were willing to work for Voldemort if given enough muggleborns as compensation.

Not all of them had agreed however, my recognisance after the final battle with the ministry of magic had brought my attention to a large coven of vampires working from Italy, a small town with a large castle - _typical _- who had refused Voldemort's advances. When he had attempted to _persuade_ them, he found he lost more followers than he gained and it was a worthless trip so left them be. I myself had been visited by one during my time in hiding. He had visited upon the request of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Marcus Volturi. A very quiet man, yet he seemed to be compassionate. A trait I had never before seen in a vampire. He was older than almost any vampire I had ever known, but he told me he was not quite the oldest of his brothers. The elder brother _Aro_ was over 3 millennia. He had been there at the birth of modern civilisation, he had been there during the rise of the Ancient Egyptians and the formation of the Roman Empire, and he was there when all the ancient languages of Babylon were lost.

They had been particularly interested, or somewhat amused at my drive to make equality for all magical creatures – even to some extent, vampires – law. Although they seemed to treat it like a parent would when a child brought home a piece of art work made of pasta and glitter. It was infuriating. However it had created a bridge somewhat between the 'kings' of the vampire realm and the Ministry of Magic, with one addendum. I was to become a vampire before I turned 25. Seemingly, Marcus had taken a very paternal liking to me. After my parents ... he knew I was without anyone and took me as his own progeny. He said he had seen something in me that he had not witnessed since the beginning of the first century AD. I didn't believe him of course, I was no more special than anyone else in the world. That was exactly my reason for fighting for equality.

The communication I had with Marcus had been limited after our original meeting. I had never yet met the other brothers of the Volturi. He had said it was probably for the best that I do not meet them in my state so soon after the war within the magical world. Not that he knew much about it himself, from his understanding the magical world was just trying to balance out their levels of good and evil. But he had no idea that mere _children_ had been trained as soldiers to fight in a war so soon after they began school. Nor could he believe that I was one of the three to defeat the manic wizard. Apparently, women were still seen as weaker in the eyes of vampires. They were not as powerful as their male counterparts. I myself scoffed at this and called him an old soul. He had of course seemed shocked at my words, but he made no further mention of it to me.

"… Oh. Yes, thank you sir." I managed to grind out after a moment. I narrow my eyes at the vampire and fought hard not to simply stand back up and leave the room.

"Fantastic! I'll leave you two to work out the details. Mister Cullen? I do expect Miss Granger to have some input so try to help her." The teacher gave a pleased smile before properly starting the lesson he had planned.

That left us to talk. To 'work out the details'.

My Wand hand was twitching, itching to seek the comfort in the vine wood of her wand. Having retrieved it from the Snatchers after the war had ended she had sought comfort in the familiarity of the wand that had seen her through the brunt of her life and the wand which was not tainted with the evils of the war. She had never truly harmed with her own wand, she had never killed, never tortured.

But I couldn't take it out during the class that would be too obvious. No, I could not break my seal of silence. No one in the muggle world could know about witches and wizards unless in extreme cases where muggles birthed a magical child, or was married to one and produced a magical child through those means. Otherwise, the only people who knew about the magical world were the leaders of the world and each time a new leader came into power the old ones were obliterated of anything concerning the magical world. It was easier that way. Less people to potentially break the silence.

The only reason the magical world had survived so long was due to the silence that had been kept within the magical and muggle realms. No one was to tell the muggles. They would try and harness the magic we had for themselves, become jealous and spiteful like a squib in the world and would possible begin another witch hunt due to the religious fanatics that now governed the world. Their beliefs were somewhat laughable, but with people like Merlin and Morgana acting as deities within my own realm I could understand how the muggles became so concerned with worshiping _someone_. They needed the security.

Witches and wizards were taught out of such behaviours. If the world did not go in your favour, you dealt with it, not sit back and wait for a higher power to do it for you.

"Jasper." He said simply. His breath seeming to watch over me, it smelled of spearmint … parchment … freshly cut grass …

_Shit._

"H-hello." I stuttered out, still trying to keep myself from looking into those rich honey eyes. How a muggle had never noticed them before I would never know. For some reason, I could feel the vampires face shift into a smug smirk. I hated people who smirked. It reminded me so much of Draco Malfoy that it made my stomach knot. The last time I had seen the insufferable git had been during his trial for his part in the war. Of course he had been pardoned under the acknowledgement that he had no choice but to join the ranks of the Death Eaters or suffer a violent death and have his poor parents watch the atrocity.

I had never yet forgiven him, and I doubt I ever would.

"So … boarding school." His attempt at small talk was almost laughable; he seemed to want to speak to me just as little as I did him. But this unfortunate circumstance had literally forced us together.

"How about a deal. We work on the project. We don't need to talk otherwise" I said plainly, finally chancing a glance into his eyes and finding myself become very warm … comforted… My heart started beating faster and I could feel a small tug at my navel. It was not dissimilar to the sensation of using a portkey but it was far less violent. It was almost like I was being drawn toward the vampire. It felt deep rooted, the desire to get closer. Deeper than even my magic could ever reach.

"If that's what you'd prefer."

_Bugger!_

* * *

_Winter ... 1861 ... Houston, Texas_

_The ball was in full swing, the players played and the dancers danced. But all my mamma could concern herself with was the fact that young Master Whitlock has yet to dance with any of the ladies there present. He had stayed at the back of the room, looking longingly outside of the window._

_"Go and get yourself over there missy, show that boy what he is missing."_

_"But mamma I care not for the likes of Master Whitlock, he has nothing that would entertain me nor do we share any interests. He did not even give me a second glance at my own ball, what is there to say he would try and make favour with me tonight?"_

_"Don't make me have your daddy introduce you himself! You know he's dying to let all the boys know what a fine, handsome lady you're becomin' and he won't mind mentionin' how much you've ... grown of late."_

_"Oh mamma, please don't! I should hate for all the men to poke fun at me. I did not ask to grow this summer, I swear I didn't!"_

_"Well get yourself ready, 'cause Old Mister Whitlock himself is headin' on over and I don't want you playing the old maid card already!"_

_Sighing, I replied with "Yes, mamma" before giving a low dip at my knee as Mister Whitlock passed, tipping his hat at me. I did not care much for balls myself, I did enjoy music but I was forever without a partner to dance and It made me somewhat of a figure to dismiss. When people saw me without a partner to simply dance with, they assumed there was something particularly horrid about me to stop them asking themselves. And here I had to go up to the young Master Whitlock himself and try and make good my mammas wish to show him how good a wife I could have made._

_Unfortunately, it seemed I was doomed to be interrupted all night._

_"Well, well, well lookie here. What kind of a belle walk's about without her chaperon? Wouldn't want her to come to any **harm** now, would we?"_

_"Mister Williams, I did not suspect that you would be in attendance tonight." I replied coolly trying to ignore the shiver of fear that ran down my spine as I watched the man's leering gaze. It did not escape me that his eyes became transfixed upon my bosom, it had filled rather much within the past months and I had become most ashamed of it. Dignified women did not possess large bosoms, only harlots and women of the night had use of them and for a girl of class such as myself it tempted men such as Mister Williams to no end, in ways I dare not think. "But where, may I ask if your wife, sir? Is she too in attendance?"_

_"No. she has come down with a chill and is quite unwell, so I am here on my own I must confess."_

_"What a shame, I do wish her well. You will pass on my good wishes, will you not? I shall not keep you sir, as it must be a terrible trouble to entertain someone of my age when one has such worldly things to speak of." I groused out the words, willing the man to take the hint and leave me be. Alas, it was not how the fates had my night planned._

_"Now, who said you were keepin' me? I might even say I enjoy our time spent together. 'Could say I fancy getting acquainted with such a ... spirited young woman." His leer dropped once more to my bosom and I could not hide my disgust for much longer._

_"Be that as it may, I doubt you'll be makin' any friends standin' talkin' when the rest of the men are playing their cards in the drawing room. I don't think Mister St. James will be too pleased to know someone overlooked his games for the likes of a mere girl. So I shall let you-"_

_"-Oh no you don't!"_

_With a small shriek I was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the main reception room, away from my intended target who I doubt had even noticed my approach. Mister Williams only stopped dragging me harshly behind him once we were both outside and I tried to pull my shawl tighter around my shoulders against the autumn nip in the air. Though days were warm in the Texas sun, without clouds the night was bitterly cold. The man chuckled in a way that caused my stomach to churn horribly and I sneered at him, trying in vain to release myself from the painful grip he had on the top of my arm without attracting too much attention. It was difficult, the leering he continued to do made me sick to my stomach and I was so close to panic that I felt the tingling underneath my skin grow with each passing second._

_I willed the tension to leave; I closed my eyes and prayed that I did not have a mishap as I had done before._

_"Release me at once!" I growled, frantically clawing at the man's hand and watching his smirk grow even more lecherous. He was not a dignified gentleman, Mister Williams. My father had once before warned him off me as he had attempted to coax me into visiting him at night for 'a little company'. I did not need to be an educated girl to understand exactly what he meant by that. Now that I was a few years older and having had my own Debutante ball I could be classed as a woman, no longer a mere girl. "I demand that you release me sir!" I said, louder. I was worried at what would happen to me now, I had no protection from my parents and I could not control my unexplainable gift for things, but I felt that this time it would be far worse than shattering the glass bowl on the mantle after I had been yelled at by my parents for reading a book that spoke of other religions. They did not understand; my parents. I was not a normal girl. I could not be the true southern belle they desired me to be and there was no way of knowing when my gifts would surface._

_With an almighty shove I was thrown to the ground. No longer within the terrifying man's grasp. However his eyes told me he was not someone who would back down so easily from a woman's command._

_"Someone needs to teach you to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut. Until I find something more useful for it to do..."_

_Shrieking again, I scrambled back away from him, nursing the pain in my arm as a large bruise rose to the surface of my skin. I did not care for how my dress looked, nor how uncomfortable it was in my corset. I was frightened, not an emotion I was used to feeling and it scared me right to my very core ... the emotion drifted so far into my very being that I felt something stir..._

_Just as the man went to grab for the bottom of my dress, I let out an almighty shriek, sobbing and pushed my hands out to stop him._

_Only ... I pushed him._

_Hard._

_There was a bright burst of yellow light from my hands that I myself drew them back in fear, but Mister Williams was propelled back, his eyes wide in shock before he landed very harshly on his rump, letting out a disgruntled sound as he did so._

_"Little bitch!" He roared, scrambling to his feet and lunging for me, the look of a mad man in his eyes and I cried out in fear. I was shocked by his language, I was shocked by his behaviour; and I was shocked that someone tackled the man to the ground and began attacking him in a manner most vicious. I looked out toward the door to the back of the large house and watched as a small crowd rushed out to see what the commotion was. I could not believe it myself when I saw who it was who had saved me._

_"Jasper Whitlock, release that man at once and explain yourself!" The man's father roared, his face turning a very undignified shade of purple as he tried to haul his eldest son off what I presumed to be a very good friend. The look on Master Whitlock's face however, remained murderous._

_"I see no man here father! A man does not attempt to force a turn on a young woman. A **man**-" he spat the word out at Mister Williams "- does not harm a woman for his own gain and a **man**, does not use cuss. I will happily restrain myself father, but I see no man to release!"_

_Never before had I felt such stirring feelings inside me, I could almost hear my heart beating frantically within my bosom, pressing out against the constricting corset bones that held my small frame. I was exhilarated, I was terrified._

_I was in love._

* * *

(Jaspers POV)

She smelled so _intoxicating!_ I could feel venom pooling inside my mouth and I forced myself to swallow it back, the burning in my throat a mere discomfort as I kept my eyes locked on hers. I was disappointed that she did not care for chatter, but now that I could look into her eyes, her beautiful coffee coloured eyes. She was beautiful.

The small dusting of freckles across her nose, her chestnut coloured hair intermixed with stands of pure fold, she was a picture to behold. And the way she held herself reminded me of someone, but I could not remember who.

It was strange for a vampire to not remember something, but it was also strange for a vampire to be knocked unconscious.

After what felt like hours of just looking at her I dared taking a breath. Normally, it was not a smart move for me, my control around humans was sketchy at best and it made it all the more difficult. However I was not hit with the normal desperate need to consume all the humans in the room, instead all I could smell was _her ..._

_-Ring, Ring, Ring-_

I cursed the cellular telephone once more and apologised to the teacher before he even had the chance to reprimand me.

_'Young whelp. I'm old enough to be his great great grand-daddy and he has the cheek to "punish" me.'_

I looked down at the little machine and was shocked to find a message from Peter ... Though we were brothers by venom, our sire being the same deranged mad-woman; it was not often he kept in touch. Time was lost on vampires.

**_"Don't freak out. You'll know soon enough."_**

... Cryptic bastard!

Putting the phone back into my pocket I returned my gaze to _Hermione_, only to find that the stick was out again and she was muttering something I did not understand under her breath. A pale blue whisp erupted from the very end of the stick and had I not been a vampire I would never have seen how quick it covered the both of us before disappearing. It lasted no more than a tenth of a second and it was gone.

What had she done to us! My eyes narrowed on her and I tried to scent out the strange cloud that had washed over my skin only to find that the scent that permeated the area around her had gotten heavier. It smelled heavenly; it was like I was tasting something other worldly, something magical. I had never before come across such a scent.

"Calm down. I just didn't want the mu-... the others, to notice us. It's not like we need any more attention." She said with a slight edge to her voice. It didn't sound like this was going to end well. I was glad this was the final class for the day, as I would need to get away from this girl before I did anything too drastic.

"I just wanted to know if you feel it and I need to be wary of you, or whether I'm just mad." She forced out, the words sounded physically painful to her and I could see written on her face the despair. Not that I needed to look at her, it was rolling off her in waves. Despair, Fear, Anger, Panic, Confusion and... Intrigue. An odd combination. What was it about her that was so different; no other human could feel like she did. Her emotions were so raw; humans refined their through years of pampering and expression. Drama students were some of the cleanest with their emotions, able to school them away inside to reflect their desired persona. But Hermione, hers were like that of a child. So powerful, so raw and so clear that I could almost taste her emotions on my tongue. It was thrilling to find someone like her. And also terrifying, I had no doubt anymore that she knew, or at least had an idea of what I was. What my coven were. And that was something remarkably dangerous.

"Feel what?" I asked, whispering. She was speaking so normally! What was the point of telling me she didn't want anyone to notice us when she was talking so easily, not even the hint of a whisper?

"You don't need to whisper. They can't hear us. They won't be able to notice us until I remove the spell."

"Spell!?" I asked, blanching and pulling away from her. Frantically looking around me and noticing, quite correctly that not a single person was even letting their eyes drift in our direction. It was like we did not even exist.

"Don't play dumb, Vampire. It doesn't suit you." She sneered. She _did_ know! This is why I thought pretending to be a human was too dangerous! We would all have ourselves killed if this stupid human let our little secret slip. I was going to have to convince Carlisle that putting the coven in danger like this was stupid.

"Don't play games you can't win... whatever you are! Now what did you do!" I growled, trying hard not to let my own anger project. That would _not_ be a good plan. I could feel my breathing get heavier; her scent was not as strong. But it did not mean I couldn't hear the steady thrum of the blood rushing through to her organs. Fuelling her weak human body.

"Hmm ... you must be a newborn-"

"You take that back!" I growled, louder. Letting my lips curl back over my teeth as I hissed in a low tone at the, for some reason ... unafraid human. "I am old enough to be your great grandfathers, grandfather!"

"Then stop acting like you've never met a witch before. Our kinds have co-existed for millennia." She growled back, I saw something flash in the back of her eyes, an intense flash of red that reminded me so vividly of my own before I took up the diet of the Cullens. However, It was got after a second, leaving me to wonder if I had been seeing things, if I had been mistaken. But I was never wrong. It did not ease me any more than it did intrigue me. However we were cut short when the bell interrupting us and I watched her wave her hand, curling her fingers slowly toward her palm before turning her hand over and muttering again.

It was like I had gotten water cleared from my ears, everything was crystal clear once more and I looked back at the girl with even more distrust as I watched her pack her things up.

As she stood to leave I grabbed her by the arm and felt a rush jolt through me. I did not loosen my grip.

"Oh no. You have _alot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

**Authors note:**

****There we go, another chapter. It's pretty long again and I apologise for it taking so long, it's taken quite alot of effort to write this as the story seemed to grind to a halt while writing alot of the time.

Hopefully this feels like it is progressing more than it does to me, I can see the future of where this is going, but as always the getting there will be a long and in some cases, dangerous journey.

As always Rate and Review and have a good week!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'  
**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one texan vampire repair the shards of her existance, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K.**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

_(Late Summer 1862. Houston, Texas)_

_That had been the beginning of my seeking favour with the young master Whitlock. I was indebted to him and my parents never let me forget it. Each Sunday as the townsfolk made their way out of the local church my mama would point out the young master and have me speak with him. Each time I could see his face, the grimace ... he did not wish to be around me any more than he had before. It broke my poor heart, it did. I had grown fond of his ways. He was soft spoken but in those eyes of his, those deep brown eyes ... they held a warmth and a fire I had never before seen. It was special._

_Not in the way my daddy kept tellin' me I was special. That was the wrong kind as my mama would remind us. IT was the **weird** kind of special._

_Every afternoon my mama brought me with her to take tea with the good lady Whitlock. Their home was as large as it was stunning. The décor was frightfuly modern with large portraits of the generations of Whitlocks that had come before. However, by luck the tea room had one picture that caught my eye more than any pretty frock or lace glove. Atop of the fireplace and always in my line of sight was a stunning oil canvas portrait of the young Jasper Whitlock. His mama would take endless hours talkin' 'bout how he hated standin' for the painter. How he had more important things to be busying himself with than some cold ol' portrait. How she loved to laugh at his expense, talkin' 'bout how he would mutter under his breath or worse ... smile. _

_So, a smile had been painted. It was subtle like a noon breeze in the middle of the pickin' season. Nothin big to catch anyone attention, but enough to cause shivers down your back. Every time I looked up at that picture that was exactly what I got. Shivers. The strong stance of a man ready to make his way In the world; clutchin' to his breast a book of somethin' or other, I never really paid it much attention and dressed in his army uniform. Lady Whitlock had expressed an interest in his learnin' at such a young age. said he was goin' to be somethin' fierce if he kept up with his studies. after the war She was proud of her only son, sayin' she wished all men were as honourable as Whitlocks, as loyal and constant. She loved her son, and whenever the chance arose she would gladly share her reasonin' to anyone who would listen. I just prayed she showed as much love to her young daughter, who herself was only a year younger than my own sister ... as she did her son. Their heir. It was tradition to only have one son, in their family at least. One strong man to carry the weight of their name on his shoulders alone. _

_When the summers came, we had all taken to sittin' on the porch with our teas. It gave the lady a chance to watch her slaves in the fields. There had been some worrisome reports of slaves goin' missin', only to turn up dead as dust; god save their poor souls, not a few days later. Some suspected thieves tryin' to take them and killin' em when they refused to stay from the masters they were so loyal to. How I hated watchin' them workin' in the harsh unforgivin' sun. If the good lord had meant for us humans to keep slaves I was beginnin' to think I should not believe in his cause. 'course i'd never tell my mama. She'd beat me senseless with the good bible if I dared speak against our lord. And yet, I wondered if there was anythin' good of my thinkin'._

_"Well child, have you thought any more on those proposals you have been sent, your mother tells me you received a few since your ball. It was such a shame it had to end in such a lonely manner, ladies like miss Clara Jamieson should keep themselves out of the eyes of men. And that **fiasco** at the poor Annabelle's ball. I know my dear husband has never spoke of it since, but it was frightful that Mister Williams had presented himself so harshly. From what I heard, his wife has been keepin' the company of some of those ... more influencial ladies down by the mens club. Horrible ordeal, the poor man must have been desperate."_

_I knew it had been a jibe at me. Most girls during their ball received countless propositions of marriage, whereas it had taken until I had developed more of a comely figure that the older generation had taken interest. Not the one gent I wished to take interest however. _

_"You are well informed, my lady. However I have not yet made final decisions on such matters. I feel it would be unwise to make such a hasty decision. Marriage is after all, for life."_

_"My what a ... thoughtful young lady" She commented, slowly. Obviously trying to find the words that would cause less obvious offence. "I should not keep them waiting forever, my dear. Men will only wait for so long before another girl crosses their path."_

_All i could do was shake my head once in affirmation of her statement, longing to tell her exactly what I thought of such vile old men vying for my hand. However my poor mama would never let me out of her sight again, married or otherwise if i did so. But my thoughts were drawn to her ladyships son. So often we would see him breakin' in horses for the army. One of his newest jobs it seemed. They did not believe a boy so young could go far in a war like this, but they would be wrong. Jasper Whitlock was as charismatic as one could be, and he had a way of making everyone around him respect the man he was becomin'. But lord I wish he would just give me the slightest bit of attention'. It was sudden but I knew deep down in my gut; in my belly that he was the one who the lord had placed on this earth as my equal. My partner. My other half._

_I couldn't help myself. I watched him. From the porch I saw him ridin' his horse somethin' fierce. Breakin' in some new stallion the army though'd do them some good in battle. They hadn't seen much in their own small pocket of Texas but every day the mood grew darker. More and more young boys were bein' enlisted. Most of them did not have the same sense of duty that Jasper had._

_But lord how I wanted him._

* * *

(Jaspers POV)

_A witch._ My mind screamed. We had gone and found ourselves an empty classroom and just sat facing each other, glaring for over twenty minutes now. No words had been exchanged. Since my demand for answers, the young chit had given me the most cold look I had seen in years, second only to my own. She had placed a finger over her lips and done something with her hand again before trying to pull me along with her. Of course, normal mortals are incapable of moving the might of a vampire, but the strength she was emitting made it just seem like i was terribly heavy and cumbersome. I had snarled and pulled my own arm away from her before following her at a reserved pace. She would keep looking back at me though, no fear in her emotions but a hint of... _annoyance?_. Once we had found a place to talk she had pulled a stick from somewhere hidden on her person. Even with my eyesight i didn't see where she could have pulled it from, but i watched and she waved it at the doors and windows and muttered something in another language it seemed. the words certainly didn't make any sense to me and I had taught myself over the years almost all of the known languages of the world.

"Well?" She demanded, there was not a hint of amusement in her voice or the cold void that was her eyes. I could see at one point there had been life in her, but to have such well controlled emotions as a mortal was something I wasn't used to dealing with. Vampires, of course. In the southern armies we were trained to keep our emotions under check or be punished. "You wanted to talk, so talk. Vampire." The way she spat out that word almost made me wince, she had obviously been familiar with my kind.

"How?" Was all I could manage. _'Well done, Whitlock. You're about as articulate as that Louise girl in English'_ I thought, angrily. Something had happened to me since I had touched the girls arm. Something I was _definately_ not comfortable with.

"How? Merlin, I must have found the Crabbe of Vampires in this one." she grumbled, rolling her eyes and folding her arms in front of her. It was then that I noticed her ... assets. For a girl so skinny she still had a pair on her. That was a pleasant surprise to say the least. "At the very least, can you _pretend_ that you're old enough to know how to speak?" She taunted, I could feel the very smallest shake of amusement from her. Never a strong emotion, but something more than the vast emptiness at least. _  
_

"Chit." I muttered. "How did you know what I was?"

"That part was easy, what is more difficult is figuring out how the muggle haven't busted you yet."_  
_

"Muggles?"

"Non magical humans, merlin you really _haven't_ met a witch before. Have you?" She smirked, thinking she had something to be smug about.

"You're the first. We don't normally find other magical creatures 'round these parts." I said smoothly, trying to look deep into her eyes, if i could just figure her out.

"Hypnosis doesn't work on witches or wizards. Genius." She muttered, scoffing and looking away.

"Why aren't you afraid"

"You're not all that terrifying once you take the vampire part away."

"You speak like you've met worse"

"What makes you think you're the most terrifying thing in this world?"

"I could kill you..." I said, like it was obvious.

"You wouldn't be the first to attempt to kill me. Try again."

"I am faster than you."

"I can freeze you im time, stop everything around me moving with one word."

"I could crush you into dust without breaking a sweat."

"I could reduce you to rubble with another word and a flick of my wrist."

"I can manipulate your emotions."

"Try me." She challenged, the edge of her mouth twitching into a grin.

So, naturally. I tried. Yet nothing changed. I tried to impress into her sorrow, anger, guilt ... _something_ that would get that look off her face. But nothing. Perhaps I cannot place emotions, just shift them ... but that cannot be the case I would have come across this a long time ago if it was true. Suddenly i could feel it, Amusement! I grasped onto it and twisted it, turning it sour and watching her face grow ever more sorrowful.

"You wont break me, vampire. You don't know true sorrow." She whispered, breaking eye contact and turning her head toward the window.

"What did you do to them?" I asked, curious.

"The exits? Sealed them. No one can get in, and until i say so we cant get out. No one will be able to see or hear us and if they want to come in they will get the urge to quickly change their course and do something they had suddenly remembered needed their attention. Basic wards." She said softly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I watched her, seeing how her face was schooled again and her mouth set into a thin line. "But it is time to go." She finished. She took her stick from her person again and waved it at the windows and door before looking at me. almost as if she was confused. "If you or your coven harm a human, i will set you alight faster than you would ever believe." She whispered, standing and suddenly turning on the spot with a loud _**POP.**_ And then she was gone.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"We have an issue crooks." I said, apparating into my sitting room and looking at my familiar with worry in my eyes. It sensed the change in my person and walked over to me, rubbing himself against my legs and purring in that half spluttering way that was all his own. "There are vampires here, crooks. And not the good kind." I said, more in a whisper. I twirled my wand around in my fingertips, trying to desperately think how to make the situation more settled. I hated that I felt vulnerable. That i felt weak. But something inside me was drawn to the vampire. Something stirred in a part of me I had never before felt. I didn't like it. "What should I do crooks, he just ... he's _beautiful_." I sighed, putting my head in my hands and sinking down to the floor. The back of my mind, where my magic normally lurked to alert me if danger was nearby had been driven into a frenzy and was shrieking with excitement, but there was no explanation for it.

For the first time in my life, I wished that i was good at divination.

At that moment, crookshanks rubbed against me again, pushing with his somewhat flattened face a glass ball. I could have laughed at the ridiculousness. "If only crooks." I said softly, my lip wobbling as i tried to keep my sanity. I picked up the glass ball and held it between my hands, looking through into it clear void. "You and i both know this doesn't wo-"

_"What do you say, Miss Granger?"_

_"I say I should be most honoured Master Whitlock, the stand needs people to run it in an orderly fashion so I should be in attendance of the event."_

_The voice laughed, a low and silky breathy sound. "You misunderstand me, I beg your pardon ma'am. But I wish for you to attend **with** me."_

_"W-what?"_

_"You seem shocked. I have seen you with my dear mother these past months. You do not think I would not be watching you also. I have seen the way you gaze at my picture, when I'm working the horses ... marching through the streets." That laugh again, it was so sultry. "I wish for you to attend with me ... as my betrothed." The voice finished._

_"Oh ...oh Jasper..."_

I felt a sudden lurch as I was thrown backwards against the ground, the glass ball rolling away from my hands and underneath the furnishings. My heart was beating wildly against my chest and i raised my hand to cover it. I had never felt so ... _happy_ in such a long time. "What in the name of Merlins ghost was that, crookshanks!" I said desperately, but as i looked around i saw no sign of my ginger half kneazle.

Looking down at my watch I let out a short cry "Shit!" School finished in less than five minutes and I had missed most of the afternoon.

I tried to scramble to my feet but there was a large pounding in my head, like a bludger had slammed into my temple. "I'm late!" I whispered, summoning my wand quickly and turning on the spot again to place myself behind the bushes at the side of the school. Hopefully people wouldn't notice the loud **_POP_** and ignore me coming out of nowhere. I put a hand to my head to try and stop the pounding. It was going to drive me insane with pain. I couldn't use a pain potion in the middle of the muggle populated car park, that would look too suspicious. So, as i walked i tried to pretend i was rubbing my eyes in a tired fashion. That was until I bumped into what i suspected was a tree ... and turned out to be a boy. **  
**

"Sorry." I muttered, rubbing my head again and backing up a little, only to be met with another incredibly hard object.

"You're right bro, she definately smells ... different." The first one mumbled. If it wasn't for my training with the order I would have never heard it. I snapped my head up to meet a shocked expression, obviously he didn't expect me to hear him. Slowly I turned to see Jasper behind me, his face stone cold and almost enraged. "Wait, she heard me?" The first one said again, slightly louder in obvious shock.

Then i ran.

Obviously it was a stupid decision because before I could even make it two paces away there were arms encircling me and my panic was slowly, ever so slowly replaced with lethargy. I could feel my eyelids drooping and were it not for those impossibly cold arms I would have hit the ground hard.

"... her to ... Carlisle ... knows what ... impossible..." All i could hear were low mumbles, almost like i was trying to listen through water. Then it all went black.

* * *

When i woke up it was to an incredibly annoying buzzing noise, like a fly was zipping past my ear. I swatted in annoyance and heard the soft tinkling of laughter.

_Laughter._

I shot up with a start only to have to force myself back down because the pounding in my head had become more pronounced. I raised a hand to cover my eyes and sit up again, slower this time. _'Now come on, Granger. We've been in enough hostage situations to know not to panic. Just relax. Think of the look on her face when she found out you had lied to her ... there you go ... calm ...'_

"I don't know what is going on in her head but her thoughts are completely nonsense." Another voice whispered, my anger flared and on impulse I raised my occlumency shields. I felt the annoying buzzing leaving and heard a sharp pained gasp from somewhere around me. Opening my eyes and removing my hand i took a look at my surroundings. There were so many windows, i could see the overcast sky outside from almost floor to ceiling. It was stunning. The decor was ... _expensive_. I looked back and noticed a number of figures looking at me with a mix of worry and ... curiosity. Jasper was among them, so was the large bear of a boy I had knocked into. "**YOU!**" I roared at Jasper, pointing a finger at him. "You _dare_ knock me out and kidnapp me? Do you _know_ what an idiotic thing that was to do?" I shrieked, patting my side to feel for my wand and finding it missing... _oh god_ ... "What have you done with my wand, vampire. So help me, If you broke it i'll make you suffer." I growled, only to be met by many many amused looks. Only two people were not smiling. Jasper ... and a somewhat older figure. He walked toward me and I shrank back, he was very forward.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Carlisle. I am the head of this coven." He said. His voice was calming, I instantly felt alot better. His smile was gentle as was his manner. I felt myself smile a little before i brought it back ... he said coven. He was a vampire too.

"So you're ... all ? ... Oh god, Kingsley is going to have my head for this." I muttered. "No magical signitures my ass." I got up from where i had been sitting ... which so happened to be a luxurious chaise. These people must be incredibly well off. "off the map, i thought. never have to get involved in this again i thought. keep to myself until i had to go through that, of _course_ i wasn't going to have an easy ride with this." I continued, before turning to Jasper. "I asked you about my wand, what have you done with it!" I demanded, becoming more irate. "I will not ask again, vampire."

"Please calm down ... we don't mean you any harm."

"Of course you don't, you just casually feed off of the living and slaughter muggles like cattle." I retorted at Carlisle, feeling only slightly remorseful that I was speaking to him like that.

"We do not feed from humans."

"And i'm the Queen. Well done." I snarked. "I have fought your kind before, do not underestimate me." I said, my voice trembling as I looked to the other vampires, trying to figure out strategies for escape when the buzzing began in my head. I threw up more occlumency shields and one of the vampires cried out in pain again, putting a hand to his head. I looked at him for a moment before it dawned on me. "You! You were reading my thoughts! Do you have absolutely _no_ morals? You outnumber me then you try and get information from me? Who sent you!" I snarled at him, backing up from the group of them a little more and hidding a very smooth wall.

"Edward, she felt you?"

"Threw me out."

"Facinating" Carlisle said, pulling out what looked like a notebook and scribbling something at super speed, so fast i almost didnt notice him. "Can you read her now?" He continued, to be met with a shake of the ginger haired vampires head.

"I'm not really getting anywhere here, please release me and I won't set your coven alight. How is that?" I tried to threaten before a wave of calm washed over me. It had a strange after-taste however. Like the linings of my emotions where frayed fabric ... _fabricated_ ... "Stop that!" I said, lurching forward and throwing my hands out, "Protego!" I shouted, hoping to shield myself from his manipulations but only succeeding in throwing the vampires back about a foot from my weakened wandless spell.

"Damn, you said she was a witch I didn't think you _meant _it." The large out laughed, grinning ear to ear while the others looked on in shock.

"Accio wand." I said, throwing my hand to the side and hearing the low _whoosh_ as it flew into my hand.

"No way! How do you do that?!" He shouted, much like a child. "Hey Carlisle, ever met one of these?"

"No ... but I know someone who has..." Carlisle walked away a little before pulling a mobile phone from his pocket, It shocked me to see vampires use such current technology but I knew it shouldn't. They could acclimatise themselves anywhere, anytime. "ciao Gianna, questo è Carlisle. Ho bisogno di parlare con Marcus ... Marcus, my old friend ... yes very ... I must ask abou- ... yes? ... how did you ... ?" The change in Carlisles expressions were almost comical, but i could not lose focus. _'Constant Vigilance!'_ Mad Eye's voice echoed in my mind. I was in a room full of murderers ... I may have my wand now but that didn't make it any less dangerous a situation. "You ... are you sure Marcus? ... a-alright?" Carlisle turned and looked at me strangely, holding the phone out to me with a suspicious expression. I reached for the phone slowly before taking it after a nod from him.

"H-hello?"

"Fear not child, they shall not harm you. But you must stay with them"

"... if you think that is wise"

"I do my child, we shall be visiting tomorrow, my brothers have expressed an interest in you and it seems you are drawn to our kind. I wish for us to speak again as we once did. Farewell my child."

"... Ci vediamo presto" The phone went dead before i handed the phone back to Carlisle. "Sorry ... he hung up first." I muttered, "Did he tell you?..."

"Of your stay, he mentioned it. However I must admit it is curious."

"I guess he'll let you know everything tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? so soon?"

"He is never patient."

"That is true, even when i was part of their coven they had the same level of patience." Turning to the rest of his coven Carlisle said with a strained voice. "The witch stays with us. The Volturi will be here tomorrow."

* * *

**Do you forgive me yet?**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'  
**

**Summary: **"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one texan vampire repair the shards of her existance, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1998 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K.**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Emotions were high with the vampires. They didn't trust me and frankly I couldn't blame them, I didn't even trust me. I was a liability to each group of people I was around, it was why ultimately I left the United Kingdom. It had become too difficult to shield a muggleborn when the remaining followers and supporters of the dark lord lurked around every corner. When i had left there had been a massacre in a nearby town. i knew it then that they had found me and it would only be a matter of time before i was faced with my enemies once again. I had thought however that moving to America would have solved this problem. Ultimately i was wrong. There was no where in the world that i was safe.

I could hear them speak, the buzzing noise in the room deafening as they argued among themselves the danger of a _human_ knowing who they were, the danger i had put them in having the Volturi involved. Foolish vampires. There were evils in this world far more prone to destruction that the volturi. Not that I would ever tell them such a thing, Marcus had grown fond of me, and in a way I of him. he was a serene creature and i could see in his eyes the pain of being separated from his mate for so long. The things they had seen in their lives would be enough to scare anyone with half a mind away from them. They had never met Hermione Granger though, not in full.

I could remember the first time I had to meet with Marcus Volturi. He had been aloof initially, however he saw something in me. He said his "gift" was being able to see the emotional ties that a person has with others, he would not tell me what it was exactly for the simple reason he could not. He had never seen such a thing in so long that he was worried telling me would alter things. We had spoken at length, of his life, of his pass times - aside from the slaughter of hundreds. He could see his diet had bothered me but made no apologies for it, i had not expected him to. He had lived a long life, to change now could not undo the damage done. However whenever he asked of myself i could not bear revealing anything. I would give him small details, scratching the surface of any story i told him. He was fascinated that i had survived so long in such a hostile environment. He questioned my intelligence, my ability, my history, my desires, my hopes. It was only when he questioned my future that we came to a stopping point. I was still number one priority with the rebellion and my future was not yet safe enough to think of. I could not bear the thought of planning a long and happy life when i knew in a second it could be over. He had sympathised with me, placing an ice cold hand on my shoulder and making a declaration to the minister for magic. He would do what he could for me, whatever i asked ... in return for my becoming one of them when i was old enough to have no further growth. He felt it was prudent for me to finish what would be my human life.

As i thought back to this i felt the annoying buzzing in my head start up again and i sent a heavy glare to the ginger vampire. Damn gingers. They always spoil my mood.

"Doctor Cullen, I wish no disrespect of you or your coven but if you do not command your progeny to stop attempting to break into my mind i will stop him myself."

"Whatever do you mean?" Came the gentle reply. I had spoken to an empty room, knowing full well how a vampire could hear but the speed with which they could be at my side never stopped amazing me.

"Your progeny, I assume you are the sire to all those within your coven? The ginger haired one. I do not take you for a fool carlisle, I am not a patient witch and I will remove him from my mind if I have to"

"Edward?" He asked shocked. "He does not have any control over his gift, he cannot stop what he hears."

"That is not my prerogative. But i can feel him _trying_." I ground out, looking the gentle eyed vampire with a determined glare. He looked at me with an expression i could not read. He nodded once before walking out of the room, at a far slower face which was obviously for my benefit.

There was a short pause before I heard from another room in the vast house "He has been warned." I smirked at this. Power was all about how you spoke to those who also had power. I had never seen myself as a powerful person, not after the war. i was a survivor, not a hero. The papers all printed in our favour about the great victory against Voldemort. They only printed one weeks worth of testament to the countless who had died in that struggle. Hundreds had fought, thousands slaughtered. I could still hear the screaming of the battle, the terror on the faces of those who had taken their last breaths. There were so many dead ... some of them without even the chance to find out who they were let alone make an impact. But they had, without them the battle may have been lost. I always had to remember that. With success always comes sacrifice. Whose was dependant on whose side wanted it more.

I must have sat on one of their sofas for a long time because when i opened my eyes it was to a darkened sky. The entire house was made to bring in as much light as possible, with the floor to ceiling windows stretching the length of the room. I looked out to the clear sky and sighed, the moon was held high and full. It always made me think of Remus, his son Teddy would live without a mother or a father and he was still too young to understand why. It was heartbreaking trying to tell him his mummy and daddy wouldn't be coming home. I shifted and felt something heavy on top of me, looking down I noticed there was a heavy wool blanket laying on top of me. I smiled for a second before pushing it from me and standing upright. I reached for my wand, lying just beside here my head had been and shook myself down. I could not allow myself any trust with these people. for all i knew, they could be waiting for an appropriate time to take me out before the volturi even arrive. It would be foolish but i would be a fool trusting a vampire at all in my current human state.

"We didn't think you'd wake until the morning, dear." A voice came from one of the doors, it was the female lead of the coven. She like Carlisle had a soft face, her expression was very calming but it still did nothing to ease my worry.

"I had not intended on sleeping."

"We know dear, don't worry."

"i wasn't apologising, just stating. If Marcus had not instructed me to stay I would not have, sleeping wont keep me safe from Vampires. Now will it?" I could see she was shocked, but it didn't mean much to me. I had no sympathy for anyone anymore. I rolled my neck, hearing several deep clicks and repeated the action with both my shoulders. After all the abuse i had put my body through I was becoming prematurely old. Luckily I was to become a vampire in a few years anyway. Otherwise i would have to continue past my prime. Marcus had been quite correct in his timing. I wish he hadn't.

Although the horrified look on the female vampires face almost made up for it. She had obviously not expected my body to react like that. "War will do strange things to a body." I said simply, nodding my head before walking towards the windows, twirling my wand as i went. "Marcus and his brothers will arrive tomorrow. Once this situation has been resolved you can be shot of me. I don't linger." I must have looked harsh, my face pulled into a straight line. I never fully recovered from the war. I probably never would. I would have to live with my actions for the remainder of eternity if Marcus got his way.

"You shouldn't worry about them." Came Carlisles voice, he stood beside the female vampire and put his arm around her waist.

"I don't. We have an agreement. What they want with you is what troubles me. Marcus has never brought his brothers to any of our meetings."

"So you have met them before?"

"Just Marcus." I said softly, smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. "I am sure you heard, but for your benefit I will say again once this situation has been resolved you will be shot of me."

"I hope that is not the impression we gave you ..."

"Kidnapping is something I hoped would happen once, so i'm not best pleased about that. However the rest of your coven seem to have a strong dislike of me, so far be it from me to stay in your ... nest? ... home? ... I'm not sure what you american vampires would call it."

"This is our home. We're a family."

"Family ...?"

"Yes, Esme is my wife, the others are my children."

"Did you sire them all?"

"... most of them."

"I see. You must forgive my questioning. All previous covens I had the ... experience of were less inclined to call themselves a family."

"I apologise on their behalf."

"Do not worry Carlisle. It used to be my job. Interspecies relations. However I suspect that is beside the point."

"Under the circumstance I wish i could say I would like to get to know you better, however you will understand my reservations in giving any information away."

"Thats perfectly reasonable. I'm surprised you don't have me locked away somewhere. Liability and such." I looked back out of the window and gazed out at the night sky. It always calmed me.

* * *

It was hours later, once the sun had finally risen when the rest of the coven dashed out of the front of the house, facing into the vast forest. I could see nothing past the first few trees but I knew from their reactions that they were close. The volturi. Some of the coven had worried expressions, which i couldn't blame them for having. The reputation the volturi had was that of justice seeking destroyers of vampires. They had a similar twisted sense of justice to Dolores Umbridge. I smirked, remembering how she had screamed when she was dragged into the Kiss Chamber. The dementors no longer guarded Askaban but they did provide the service of a kiss to those who had deemed too dangerous to simply imprison. Not that prison was any nicer than it had been. I had put a high number Death Eaters behind bars before they began targeting me personally.

"You sure it's safe for her, Carlisle?" One of the vampires said softly, I looked around and noticed the large bear looking one giving me a strange look. "After all, you know ..." He indicated but it had been too fast for me to see what it had been toward. I smirked and gave a look to the bear man.

"Your concern is cute. But I can handle myself." I said with a strength i forgot i had. I was _almost_ excited to see the other brothers, idiotic as that may prove.

"Oh it's not for your benefit." He said, snickering at me before turning his head in the direction everyone faced.

Then I saw them.

Long blood red hooded cloaks walked towards us, flanked by almost a dozen others. I ticked the numbers off in my mind. I did not think Marcus would bring his whole circus. There was one that I knew ... Felix. He had been the one who accompanied Marcus on the visit I had with him before. I could pick out his bulky frame, his height anywhere. The others i had no information on and it worried me. I did not like going into situations blind. They moved almost like the world was in slow motions, hoods covering their faces so I could not even pick out the one brother I knew already.

"Brothers." Carlisle greeted brightly, stepping forward and opening his arms wide. I approved of his welcome but noted the immediate submission he had shown. It shocked me to see a vampire so easy to show he was beneath another, Vampire royalty or not. "I trust you travelled well."

"Dearest Carlisle." A sickeningly sweet voice sounded from underneath one of the hoods, the one standing in the very centre from what i could hear, although i may have been mistaken. it had been a few months since i had to last pick out an opponent from their voice alone. "It has been far, far too long." He voice continued, papery white hands slowly raising to pull back the dark hood. His skin was as pale as his hands but his hair was as black as night. I shuddered looking at his deep red eyes, he had feasted ... recently.

"Indeed it has, my friend." Carlisle replied. It was then that I saw the other brothers remove their hood, first a blonde. His face was angry, he was a stark contrast to his brothers of the volturi and looked as if he would be willing to cause destruction if not for being in a position of duty and responsibility. I had seen many like him. None of whom survived the war. However i then noticed the last of the brothers remove his hood and I smiled gently, a wash of relief coming over me. At least he was _here._ He had vowed my protection. I allowed myself that single moment of weakness before i schooled myself and my emotions. it would not do well to let my guard drop.

"Ah! This must be the _charming_ mortal my dearest brother has become fascinated with." The dark haired one spoke, I assumed this was Aro. Their leader. Marcus had warned me against him, though he was just as important politically as the other brothers he had a sense of self worth that they were wary of.

"You are correct, Aro. This is the witch. Come, my daughter and know you are safe among us." Marcus said, opening his arms softly. I could hear the whispers, 'daughter' going between the other vampires. It made me shake my head. I walked toward him with a skip in my step. IAs terrifying as he was, and how little I cared for his take on humanity he was the last remaining connection I had to any parental role.

"I was under the impression it was not official until the arranged time ... Marcus."

"Come now." He said softly, walking forward himself, much to the shock of the brothers and pulling me into a tight embrace. The brothers** never** broke formation. "I have missed you, child." He murmured, petting my hair gently.

"Marcus?" Aro said, impatiently, holding out a hand toward me. "I insist." He added, his expression hardening.

"Leave her be, Aro. This child is under **my** protection. Unless you wish to speak against your own brother ..." There was a tone in his voice that the others clearly had not heard in a very long time. He looked back down at me, a soft smile on his face. "Fear not, child. My brothers will not harm you." however as he continued to look at me, his head whipped up towards the cullens. an odd expression on his face. He tilted his head and glanced between me and the Cullens a couple of times before a very slow smile spread across his face. "Carlisle!" He addressed the coven leader, obviously now in shocked. I knew Marcus never addressed anyone personally. "I must have words with you." He said in that soft spoken way of his. I could see Carlisles face drop before he began speaking.

"Marcus, I assure you she was under no threat. You know our ways. While we were unaware of your protection over the girl she would never have come to any har-"

"That is not what we must discuss, Carlisle. Come, please show me somewhere that we may talk ... in private..." He finished, looking at the ginger boy and Aro. "We have **much** to discuss."

* * *

**This chapter is alot shorter than the previous one and I'm sorry about that. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Reposted. From my other Pen Name 'Pixiekiz'**

**Summary:**"Hermione is left broken by the war and the ever present threat of rogue Death Eaters. Can one Texan vampire repair the shards of her existence, or will he push her that one step too far?" AU, Post-DH, Ignores Epilogue

**Shipping:** Hermione/Jasper (Jasmione) - slight Alice/Jasper in the beginning

**Rating:** M - Warnings for Language, Explicit content, Adult Themes

**Timeline:** Set in January 1999 - Pre Bella -

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the recognisable content from either works of **J.K.**'s **Harry Potter series** or **Stephenie Meyer**'s **Twilight series**. All original content and situations belongs to me. I make no money from this Fanfiction and write simply for pleasure.

_Remember to Rate and Review_

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Obviously this had not been the plan that the other members of the Volturi had been briefed with. A few of the guard had lurched forward as one of their masters broke free from their position in a protected group but were stopped by Aro's hand. He himself was shocked, though he tried to mask it his eyes told all. The eyes would always show the truth. But, as we watched Carlisle lead Marcus out into the forest away from prying ears '_and minds'_ I thought warily, we all tried to figure out what had been of such importance and secrecy that not even the other brothers were to be part of.

"Well ..." Aro had started, clasping his hands in front of him in obvious discomfort. He was a creature of habit. Thousands of years would form traditions in how the trio would greet their _subjects._ Marcus had obviously shaken this tradition. "I must say, you are not a normal human my dear. Most would be terrified, surrounded by those who feast as we do on human blood." The vampires sickeningly sweet voice made my nose scrunch in distaste. At least Marcus had never tried to act like he was less dangerous, or malicious than he truly was. "I expect you should be wishing to retire to somewhere more comfortable, after all you cannot be content out h-"

"Do not make presumptions, Aro Volturi. You know as well as I do that my comfort is not a priority of yours." I interrupted, gaining worried glances from the coven members I had been taken by. They obviously bowed very heavily to Volturi and my lack of respect did not sit well with them. "Let me answer the question so eagerly pressing on your mind, shall I?" I continued, letting my arms sit at my sides and correcting my stance so I was ready, almost prepared to fight. "Marcus would not have told you anything about what I am, it was one of our agreements and I know he is one of few who would keep _exactly_ to their word ..." I smirked at the look on his face, and that of his brother. Aro was visibly shocked by my lack of respect for a _king_ ... whereas Caius I could clearly see just wanted to end my very existence. I liked him better. At least he didn't try to hide his intent, I respected the honesty of his hatred, even if it was directed at me. "I may be human but I am not like the muggles your kind were created from." I chuckled as I look at their king. he was a vile creature and one I was sure given half the chance would destroy me as quickly as I would destroy him. "You and I are not friends Aro. I may one day be the ward of your brother but you have shown yourself _just_ how loyal you are to family, I shudder to think how you would treat your friends." The grin on my face was slow, obvious ... and vicious.

"Insolence!" someone shouted from behind the remaining leaders of the Volturi coven, I could hear the whispers, the buzzing noise that set my teeth on edge, I hated not being able to hear them properly. It was like their own version of a 'notice-me-not' charm gone mad.

"Aro why must we pander to our brothers wish for a pet? We are here because you decided to check out this human he has been hiding from us. I say we just destroy her and be done with it..."

"Now now, brother. As much as Marcus _has_ defied one of the cardinal laws we strive to abide by-" my snort interrupted his words "-we are here merely to observe. If this _human_ does pose as a threat then by all means ... she will be destroyed." I did not miss the look on Aro's face, he was horrified by my contempt; whereas Caius was thankful that someone was seeing reason and accepting his idea that I just be destroyed.

"You would not be the first Aro Volturi, and like the others you _shall not_ succeed." I spoke lowly, small sparks tingling at the end of my fingertips as I took on a more war ready stance. "You wouldn't be the first of your kind that I set alight. Don't think your connection to Marcus would protect you in the slightest."

"We shall see ..." Aro said darkly, his rage could almost be tasted in the air, however his face remained the mask of calm. He reminded me of Lord Malfoy in his prime, the arrogance that swirled around him tainted his very existence and clouded his judgement. But unlike Lucius ... Aro was not afraid to act out in public. "Jane? ..." He said gently, his eyes meeting mine with a hungry sneer. There was no movement that I could see before _unimaginable_ pain ... pain that tasted so familiar, so tainted. I let out only the smallest of whimpers as my knees buckled and I stumbled to the ground. I had felt pain like this before, I had been _tortured_ with it before. But pain like this never abated, it never lessened.

I could feel the metal of knives cutting into my skin, every inch of my burning in a fire that surpassed anything muggle and every pore on my body open up and fill with what felt like acid. My veins were bubbling with fire, pumping vile hot magma through my body. It was only when the pain flared a second time that I screamed, although in the back of my vision I could make out a fight going on. Someone being held back. I could hear snarling, keening, _roaring._ I had known the pain of the Cruciatus curse, and had wished to never feel it again; but this was different. This wasn't a curse to drive me mad or to force me to give out information, this was pain for _sport._ For some reason this just made me angry. I had suffered through this before, I had been at the end of pain for hours for the sake of those mad enough to take sick pleasure from my pain.

I let out another scream, arching my back and managing to open my eyes through the tears that had began pouring from my eyes to look at a small girl. She was so small. But the look in her eyes told me all I needed to know.

"In-Incendio!" I cried out, the spell so simple it had been one of the few I had managed to break through without dire need of my wand. And it worked, as soon as the flamed shot out toward the small child the pain vanished. It was like a light had been switched on and the all consuming darkness that had been my pain had been wiped away, the only thing remaining was my shattered nerves and my fury. "You **dare** attack me, unarmed and without a fair duel. It is no wonder the wizarding world _spit_ at your name _Aro Volturi_ ... rex formicae" "What is the meaning of this!?" Roared a voice none had ever heard being raised. I looked up at Marcus with anger. "Aro, on whose authority was Miss Granger subjected to Jane?" He normally reserved vampire hisses, locking eyes with his brother who was glaring daggers at me, the nickname given to him by the Merlin himself was not a popular subject with the ancient vampire. "This child is under **my** protection, do you understand me brother? If you ever have her harmed I will take it as personal _vendetta."_ He was by my side and helping me to my feet before I had the chance to protest however I stumbled away from him in disgust.

"Unhand me, vampire!" I growled, pointing my finger at him and muttering under my breath a charm to heal the small injuries i had caused myself while apparently writhing in pain. "It was on your word that your brothers would do no harm, you _swore_ ..." I said, going down to a mere hiss. Marcus had been warned the severe insult it was to the wizarding community if one were to break a sworne oath. "Kingley was right, I should have bound it. But i trusted your word Marcus Volturi." Once the small grazes were no longer on my face i raised myself up to my former stance and looked around. Where I had aimed my spell lay a scorch mark on the ground, but the blonde vampire child still lived. However i could see alongside the fury a small fleck of fear. '_good, it is about time these vile creatures understand you are not going to go down without a fight'_

"You are correct, childe and I understand your feeling of betrayal. In company my brothers are normally far more ... civilised. But like myself you bring out something new in them, for their insolence I offer my most humble and heartfelt apologies. I shall not leave you unattended while they remain nearby again." He took my hand in his softly and looked me clear in the eyes. "I swear unto you, Hermione Granger that until my end I will protect you from those who would do you ill. So mote it be."

With hard eyes i sighed and nodded in agreement. "So mote it be"

The other gasped in shock as white and gold tendrils broke free from our wrists and snaked together in a complex dance knotting together before finally settling deep into our clasped hands.

"I hope you know what you have just done, Marcus ..." I said, my voice still hard and unforgiving. "If i die ..."

"I am aware of the terms of a magical contract, Hermione. was it not yourself who told me to _never_ get myself trapped into one?" his smile was small and filled with obvious regret. "However now is not the time to mull over things such as this, come. I must speak with you and remaining members of our respective covens."

"_Our _covens?"

"Why yes Childe. Carlisle has graciously agreed to include you in his coven. It is more for formalities sake, but all will become clear."

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**I understand this is quite a bit shorter than you are all used to with this story and i can only apologise for that. Its been a rough few months and writing has not been my priority. I still love you all and i cannot stress how much it means to me that people want me to continue this story. You're all very special to me**


End file.
